Monodrama
by Bels137
Summary: It's time to say goodbye to turning tables./Karna kau. Karna menjadi pria yang menjalani kehidupan normal sama saja dengan meninggalkanmu./KYUMIN/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_**You break the promise. You said that you never give your heart to anyone else. But now?**_

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah hyung kebanggaannya tersebut. Mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar sang magnae. Kamar yang penuh dengan frame berisikan dua orang sesama jenis ini,

Nafas kyuhyun memburu, menggenggam handphone hitamnya dengan erat dan enggan menghapus pandangannya dari Sungmin. Sedangkan namja kelahiran 1986 itu hanya diam, menatap tidak mengerti kepada lelaki yang baru saja menarik dan mengkunci pintu kamarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin sembari duduk dipinggir ranjang milik Kyuhyun.

"Ini apa?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan handphone hitamnya ke arah Sungmin, "ah maksudku, ini siapa?"

Sungmin menatap handphone Kyuhyun yang menampikan fotonya dan seorang wanita. Sedetik kemudian dia tertegun. Tidak menjawab ataupun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin sehingga namja yang lebih tua itu ikut berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Kembali mata coklatnya itu menatap mata yang selalu bisa mengalahkannya, "sekali lagi aku bertanya. Dia siapa, Sungmin?"

Sungmin membuang mukanya. Dia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang bersikap seperti pencuri yang ketahuan. "Dia lawan mainku di Summer Snow. Effie."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan kasar. Tangannya terangkat, memegang dagu halus milik Sungmin. "Bukan itu yang aku ingin dengar. Aku bertanya dia siapa?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap bingung Kyuhyun, "kau tamya siapa dia? Aku sudah jawab, dia effie. Ah lebih tepatnya Lee Ji Hoon."

"Aku tanya siapa dia untukmu?!"

Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Oksigen di ruangan ini seakan menipis untuknya.

"Kau kaget? Kau kaget kenapa aku bisa bertanya hal itu?" Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Sungmin. Mengambil paksa handphonenya yang masih dalam genggaman Sungmin. "Aku sibuk, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak perhatian dengan rumor kekasihku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Dadanya sedikit bergemuruh saat lelaki dihadapannya ini menekankan kata kekasih dikalimatnya. "Aku minta maaf, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh. Pandangannya dia lemparkan pada karpet berwarna biru, pilihan Sungmin saat mereka berdua berlibur ke China. "Jadi benar?"

"Rumor apa yang kau dengar?"

"Dia, wanita yang bernama Lee Ji Hoon itu. Adalah kekasihmu."

Sungmin membatu. Nafasnya benar-benar tercekat. Ingin rasanya dia menyangkal, berkata tidak lalu memeluk lelaki yang memasang muka memelas dihadapannya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa. Karna kenyataannya, memang seperti itu.

"Kau diam. Berarti iya." Kyuhyun berdiri dan menghadap Sungmin, memberikan senyum tak ikhlasnya sebelum...

PRANG

Handphone hitam yang berada digenggamannya terlempar hingga tak berbentuk di dinding belakang Sungmin.

"KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH BILANG KEPADAKU?!"

Sungmin menutup matanya, hatinya serasa menciut mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah dia dengar selama mereka bersama.

"Aku minta maaf, Kyu. Aku-" Sungmin berhenti berbicara saat Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan yang baru saja Sungmin ingin genggam.

"Kau berselingkuh? Seorang Lee Sungmin berselingkuh dan bahkan aku mengetahuinya dari media?" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih sembari berjalan menjauhi Sungmin yang kini tertunduk. Hati lelaki februari ini sangat sakit. Seperti hatinya ditusuk olwh ribuan pisau, dan yang menusuknya adalah oramg yang dia cintai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Percayalah. Aku tetap mencintaimu." Sungmin berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya. Tangannya bergetar, ingin memeluk punggung namja seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum remeh, "Apa dengan berselingkuh caramu menyatakan cintamu, hyung?"

Kuping Sungmin memanas terus mendengar kata selingkuh yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Tidak, dia tidak pernah mengakui kalau dia berselingkuh. Walaupun kenyataannya, dia memang memilik dua kekasih saat ini. Kyuhyun dan gadis berumur 19 tahun yang baru ini dia kenal.

"Berhenti berkata kalau aku ini selingkuh, Kyuhyun." Lirih Sungmin namun Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas. Pria yang lebih tinggi membalikkan badannya agar bisa melihat tampang orang yang baru saja bicara.

"Lalu aku harus bilang kau apa? Mendua?" Kyuhyun kini terkekeh, namun Sungmin bisa menangkap kemarahan dan entahlah apa itu di nada Kyuhyun. "Itu sama saja, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menjawab perkataan kekasihnya ini. "Apa kau lupa bahwa aku ini namja? Apa kau lupa bahwa aku juga masih memiliki ketertarikan pada wanita?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, tidak berniat menjawab perkataan Sungmin karna dia tahu kekasihnya ini masih ingin bicara.

"Aku mencintaimu, dengan sisi penyimpanganku. Dan apa salah kalau sekarang aku mencintai Ji Hoon dengan kenormalanku?" Sungmin mengigit bibirnya, sedikit menciut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tak pernah sesendu ini. "Aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku masih mencintaimu, Kyu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa bohong kalau sekarang, kau harus berbagi dengannya."

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya hingga jatuh pada frame berisikan dia dan Sungmim saat mereka sedang di Malaysia. Itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu namun rasanya kenangannya masih segar di otak Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu. Aku yang lebih dulu mencoba mendekatimu. Aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu. Lalu kenapa sekarang aku harus berbagi dengan orang yang baru beberapa bulan mengenalmu?Kau anggap 7 tahun kita bersama itu lelucon, Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya. Ucapan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya seperti penjahat. Dia jahat karna telah membuat lelaki yang sudah 7 tahun bersamanya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa kalau harus membagimu."

Sungmin memberanikan diri bersuara, "maksudmu?"

"Kau harus memilih, aku atau Lee Ji Hoon."

_**They said you belong to me. I believe it. But now.**_

Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun sama seperti dia mencintai Ji Hoon.

"Kau tidak bisa memilih? Huh? Aku memang bodoh, bisa-bisanya menyuruhmu memilih. Jelas kau akan memilih wanita itu. Aku heran apa yang sudah dia berikan padamu? Apa dia memberikan tubuhnya agar ka-"

PLAK

Sungmin menatap kaget pada tangannya yang baru saja menampae pipi milik sang kekasih. Ini di luar kesadarannya.

"Kau membelanya, Sungmin. Ya kau memang harus membela yeojachingumu. Ya ya." Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Sungmin. Tidak, pipinya sama sekali tidak sakit. Tapi hatinya, hatinya seperti yang ditampar oleh Sungmin. "Kau membelanya sampai kau menamparku, namjachingumu. Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya kau bersikap kasar kepadaku selama 7 tahun kita bersama."

"Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu tentang Ji Hoon." Sungmin menggenggam tangannya. Keadaan ini sangat ia benci. Dia marah karna mendengar Kyuhyun berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang Ji Hoon. Tapi, kenapa rasanya dia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi yang baru saja ia tampar.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Tolong sampaikan itu pada Ji Hoonniemu." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang masih saja memberikan tatapan sendu kepada dirinya. Mungkin dulu, dia akan memeluk tubuh kecil ini dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Kyuhyun sangat benci pengkhianatan.

"Aku jadi paham kenapa kau betah berlama-lama di Jepang padahal musicalmu sudah berakhir. Padahal kau tidak tahu bahwa aku disini, menantimu. Menanti untuk memeluk dan bermanja-manja denganmu. Tapi entahlah, kau malah bermain dibelakangku. Terimakasih, Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun melangkah menjauh dari Sungmin dan berniat untuk keluar kamar sebelum lengannya ditahan oleh jemari Sungmin. "Kyu, aku mohon. Aku minta maaf."

Kyuhyun menggeleng tanpa menatap Sungmin dan melepaskan jemari Sungmin yang menggamit lengannya. "Aku benci semua ini. Kita harus berpisah, Sungmin."

Mata Sungmin memanas mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Apalagi saat jemarinya terasa hampa. Sangat hampa. "Aku minta maaf, Kyuhyunnie. Aku mohon jangan berpisah."

Kyuhyun terus melangkah mendekati pintu, memutar kunci, dan membuka daun pintu. Dengan menyampingkan rasa sakit maupun rasa cintanya, Kyuhyun sempat berbalik badan, menatap tajam pada Sungmin yang dia tahu, lelaki manisnya ini tengah menahan tangis.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Panggilan itu hanya boleh diucapkan oleh kekasihku yang sekarang entah kemana. Bukan seorang Lee Sungmin yang telah berkhianat dibelakangku."

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi saat Kyuhyun telah menghilang dari balik pintu setelah berkata yang membuat hatinya teriris. Namja itu menangis dalam diam. Menumpahkan segala penyesalan dan kebingungan yang entah sejak kapan telah memerogoti kepercayaan dirinya.

_**You said that you feel comfortable whenever wherever you with me. Hahaha. But now?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I silently sit and think about us and how we became this way_**  
**_ I sit still and close my eyes and think of you, your face and us two_**  
**_ I pace back and forth again and think about us and how became this way_**  
**_ We can never turn it back now, what to do, what to do?_**

* * *

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling melempar pandang. Keduanya bingung dengan atmosfir yang dibawa oleh namja termuda di band mereka. 10 menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae tanpa sepatah katapun. Eunhyuk yang kebetulan sedang bersama Donghae menikmati waktu berdua, hanya bisa protes kepada Kyuhyun. Namun protesnya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh namja yang kini sedang berbaring disamping pasangan yang baru saja mengeluarkan album di Jepang.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae sembari memposisikan dirinya jadi bersila. Eunhyuk pun mengambil posisi yang sama.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mengambil opsi untuk tidak mengacuhkan kedua hyung sekaligus teman mainnya ini.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dan mengisyaratkan agar mereka berdua kembali diam. Kedua orang itu paham, pasti ada yang salah dari magnae ini. Bukan sekali dua kali Kyuhyun 'hinggap' di kamar Donghae, Ryeowook, ataupun Heechul semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Namja pecinta wine itu seperti menghindari lantai tempat dia tinggal.

"Kenapa semua orang belakangan ini selalu bertanya, kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu, Kyu?" Ucap Kyuhyun bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Ya walaupun dia tahu kalau Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berada disampingnya juga pasti ikut mendengar. "Bisakah mereka tahu bahwa aku hanya ingin diam?"

Eunhyuk memandang bingung pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah membuka matanya, "belakangan ini, lebih tepatnya seminggu ini kalau aku tidak salah, kau selalu diam. Tidak seperti magnae yang kita kenal."

"Bukankah itu yang kalian mau? Kalian selalu berteriak 'bisakah kau diam, Kyuhyun?!' saat aku sedang berbicara. Sekarang aku diam, kalian malah begini." Kyuhyun mendecih pelan sebelum berdiri dari posisinya dan memilih duduk dibangku dekat jendela.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah namja kelahiran oktober yang baru saja bersuara. "Kalian?"

"Kau dan Sungmin Hyung. Siapa lagi?"

Eunhyuk ikut mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Donghae.

"Kami sudah berpisah."

"APA?!"

* * *

"Oppa."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari botol mineral yang ia pegang, kepada seorang gadis yang sudah bersamanya selama dua bulan ini. "Ada apa, Ji Hoonnie?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil mendengar namanya dipanggil semanis itu, belum lagi jemari lelaki yang telah mencuri hatinya itu kian terasa membenarkan surai rambutnya.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin memanggilmu saja. Habisnya kau menatap botol itu terus. Apa dia lebih cantik dari aku, hm?" Tanya gadis bernama Ji Hoon itu. Tanpa takut dicurigai karna kini mereka sedang berada di ruang istirahat yang disediakan oleh staff Summer Snow, Ji Hoon meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

DEG

_**"Sungmin.."  
"Sungminnie..."**_

_**Terlihat namja berparas tampan sedang memanggil namja yang sedari tadi menatap ke jalanan dibawah sana. Namja itu kekasihnya yang sudah 4 tahun bersamanya.**_

_**Menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia tidak dipedulikan, Kyuhyun, nama namja itu, mengambil langkah untuk mendekati dan memeluk dari belakang namja manis yang sedari tadi membelakanginya,**_

_**"Kyu?" Sungmin, nama namja manis itu terkesiap merasakan sepasang tangan hangat yang telah melingkar di lengannya. "Kenapa, hm?"**_

_**"Kau ini.. Sedari tadi aku memanggilmu. Tapi kau malah terus menatap jalanan itu. Apa jalanan itu lebih tampan dan menarik dari kekasihmu ini, hm?" Kyuhyun mengecup tengkuk Sungmin sembari memeluk lebih erat tubuh kekasihnya ini.**_

_**Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, ia usap dengan lembut lengan Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada yang semenarik dan setampanmu di mataku, Kyu."**_

"Oppa? Sungmin Oppa?"

"Ah, iya? Maaf aku melamun, Ji Hoon..." Sungmin mendecih perlahan, bisa-bisanya dia melamunkan kenangan tiga tahun lalu dihadapan kekasih barunya dan, siapa yang tadi ada di lamunannya?

_**Kyuhyun.**_

"Kau ada masalah, Oppa?" Ji Hoon bertanya sembari menghapus keringat di dahi Sungmin dengan sapu tangannya.

"Masalah?"

"Beberapa hari ini, setelah kau kembali dari korea, kau terlihat sering melamun. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Ji Hoon sembari menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan ingin tahu.

Sungmin kembali diam. Dia juga merasa bahwa rasanya belakangan ini dia tidak ada gairah untuk melakukan aktivitas. Semuanya terasa hampa dan seperti ada yang hilang dari hidupnya.

'Kyuhyun..'

Nama itu terlintas lagi di otaknya. Bukan, ini bukan kedua kalinya Kyuhyun melintas dan bahkan tinggal di otak Sungmin. Bahkan, namja itu tidak pernah hilang dipikirannya. Apalagi wajah itu, wajah yang mengisyaratkan cinta, kekecewaan, kepedihan, dan kemarahan yang tertera di Kyuhyun saat namja itu memandang Sungmin seminggu yang lalu.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjangnya. Pantas saja hari-harinya terasa berbeda, bukankah seminggu ini tidak pernah ada yang memanggilnya Sungminnie semanis Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Tidak ada id caller bertuliskan Kyuhyunnie yang mampir di handphonenya. Atau sekedar teks pesan bertuliskan 'Aku merindukanmu'.

Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya pada botol mineral yang ia genggam. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Bukankah dulu dia menganggap panggilan itu biasa? Bukankah dulu dia menganggap Kyuhyun terlalu sering menelfon atau mengirimnya pesan? Bukankah dulu dia ingin suasana baru? Kenapa sekarang dia merindukannya?

"Oppa? Sungmin Oppa?!"

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar teriakan Ji Hoon dan merasakan jemari gadis itu menghapus air mata di pipinya. Apa, air mata?

"Kau menangis, Oppa... Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita kepadaku. Aku disini, Oppa." Gadis itu memandang pilu wajah Sungmin yang pias. Hatinya ikut miris melihat lelaki yang ia sayangi ini menangis.

Sungmin diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis disampingnya yang masih sibuk menghapus air mata yang tak berhenti. Dia mengambil jemari Ji Hoon yang tengah berada di wajahnya, dia lepas jemari itu dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Ji Hoon memandang bingung kepada punggung Sungmin yang kini telah hilang dari balik pintu itu. Sungminnya berbeda, tidak seperti Sungmin yang dulu begitu ceria di hadapannya.

_**Ada apa?**_

* * *

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat nomor kode negara Jepang yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Siapa?

"Hallo?" Kyuhyun mengangkat telfonnya, sembari jemarinya yang lain terus menari lincah di laptop kesayangannya. Ini sudah tengah malam dan dia tidak bisa tidur.

_"Kyuhyun? Ini kau?"_

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Seketika jemarinya terasa kaku digerakkan dan membiarkan tokoh di dalam gamenya tersebut mati diserang lawan.

Ini suara Sungmin. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan seminggu ini. Suara seseorang namja manis yang tak pernah jauh dari jangkauannya selama 7 tahun ini. Tapi ini juga suara yang telah menghancurkan kepercayaannya. Suara yang telah tega merobek kertas impian yang telah Kyuhyun rangkai berdua dengannya.

_"Kyuhyun, apa kabarmu? Kau makan dengan baik? Kenapa masih bangun jam segini? Bukankah besok kau ada recording? Ka-"_

"Berhenti."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nafas Sungmin tercekat disebrang sana. Tapi, bukankah ini seperti Sungmin mempermainkannya? Berselingkuh selama dua bulan di belakangnya dan kini Sungmin menaruh banyak perhatian padanya? Kemana Sungmin yang cuek selama dua bulan ini?

"Kau masih mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Ya Tuhan, sungguh dia tidak kuat berbicara sedingin ini pada Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin pantas mendapatkannya.

"_Ya. Aku masih menci-"_

"Mencintaiku?"

_"Ya,Kyu. Sangat mencintaimu."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Betapa dia merindukan kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Sungmin dengan manisnya. Hatinya luluh, rasa amarah yang ia bendung kini sedikit demi sedikit mencair setelah mendengar suara Sungmin yang seperti nyanyian merdu ditelinganya. Ia akui dia kalah, karna memang Lee Sungmin selalu bisa mengalahkannya.

"Min-"

_"Oppa? Kau menelfon siapa sih? Aku sudah siap."_

Kyuhyun tersentak. Suara gadis disebrang telfonnya itu terasa jelas ditelinganya. Ji Hoon. Siapa lagi? Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sembari menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya dan memilih memencet tombol merah.

"Bodoh sekali." Kyuhyun masih terus terkekeh bahkan kini tertawanya semakin keras. "Kau berharap dia hanya mencintaimu seorang, Cho? Bodoh."

BRAK  
PRANG

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan semua yang berada di meja nakas didekatnya dengan sekali dorongan. Dia marah, dia kesal. Kenapa Sungminnya tega melakukan ini kepadanya? Apa semua perhatian, cinta, dan kasih sayang yang ia berikan selama 7 tahun ini terasa semu di mata Sungmin?

Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja. Nafasnya tersengal dan keringat mengucur di keningnya padahal suhu di luar dan di kamarnya sama dinginnya.

"Ini gila. Bisa-bisanya kau berbuat begini kepadaku, Sungmin? Apa salahku?"

* * *

**_You already forgot me_**  
**_ You are so happy with someone else_**  
**_ Are you having no trouble, the breakup, is it only difficult for me?_**

* * *

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, entahlah sudah berapa kali dia seperti ini hari ini. Tapi ini sungguh terasa konyol. Tidak pernah dia merasa seperti orang bodoh seperti saat ini. Tidak dia hiraukan ajakan Ji Hoon yang sudah siap didepan lobby hotel. Tatapan foxynya masih terus menatap layar handphone yang meredup, menandakan seseorang disebrang sana telah mematikan telefonnya.

Pasti Kyuhyun mendengar suara Ji Hoon yang memanggil namanya. Ya, pasti Kyuhyun mendengar itu semua dan... entahlah.

"Oppa?" Ji Hoon kini berdiri di hadapan Sungmin. Gadis itu sudah cantik malam ini karna memang sudah dari jauh hari sepasang kekasih ini merencanakan dinner untuk malam terakhir mereka di Jepang bulan ini.

Sungmin memandang kosong wajah Ji Hoon. Moodnya meluap entah kemana saat memikirkan bagaimana Kyuhyun disana. Apa lelaki itu marah? Jelas, itu sudah jelas, Sungmin.

"Ji Hoonnie.."

"Ya, Oppa?"

"Oppa rasa Oppa tidak enak badan. Bisa kita dinnernya lain waktu?"

* * *

Siwon menatap bingung kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disalah satu cafe kegemaran para member Super Junior. Kyuhyun selalu bersemangat bila diajak kesini, karna memang makanan yang ada di cafe ini adalah kegemaran Kyuhyun. Itu alasannya kenapa Siwon dan Kangin membawa Kyuhyun yang sudah dua minggu ini murung dan dingin.

"Masih tak mau bicara?" Tanya Kangin setelah kembali dari mengorder di counter. Siwon hanya mengendikkan bahu dan memilih memainkan handphonenya. Bukannya dia cuek kepada dongsaeng kesayangannya ini, hanya saja seluruh obrolan sudah dia keluarkan untuk membuat Kyuhyun bicara. Tapi yang ada hanya gumaman yang keluar dari namja yang berstatus single itu.

"Kyuhyun, aku dan Siwon membawamu kesini bukan untuk didiamkan olehmu." Kangin bicara dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah namja yang enggan menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun.. aku bicara padamu." Kangin menggeram. Dia memang kasihan pada namja yang baru saja berpisah dengan salah satu dongsaengnya ini, tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun harus terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini. "Kyuhyun!"

"Ah, ya, Sungminnie?"

Siwon dan Kangin saling tatap dan terkekeh kecil menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kyuhyun memikirkan namja manis yang sudah lama tidak pulang ke dorm itu.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun. Kau masih mencintai Sungmin begini. Kenapa memilih berpisah?" Tanya Siwon sembari tersenyum pada salah satu waitress yang mengantarkan minuman mereka. "Terimakasih."

Kyuhyun mendecih menyadari kebodohannya dan memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan Siwon.

"Kau tidak mau berjuang untuk mempertahankan Sungmin dulu?" Kangin kini yang bertanya sambil mencomot kentang yang masih panas. "Bisa saja kalau kau mempertahankan Sungmin, dia jadi memutuskan kekasih barunya itu. Siapa namanya, Siwon?"

"Lee Ji Hoon, Hyung."

"Nah itu."

Kyuhyun memandang satu persatu Hyungnya yang berwajah tampan dihadapannya. Dia sedikit tersenyum tipis menyadari bahwa mereka bertiga seperti teman satu sekolah yang sedang menghibur salah satu temannya.

"Hyungdeul, aku ini memilih menyerah bukan karna apa. Tapi karna aku merasa sia-sia. Buat apa mempertahankan hubungan yang hanya aku sendiri yang berusaha mempertahankannya?" Kyuhyun mengaduk minumannya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk membiarkan lolosan kepedihan meluap bila mengingat Sungmin.

"Sungmin masih mencintaimu, Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ya, dan juga mencintai kekasih barunya." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sembari mencomot kentang yang keburu habis bila terus dibawah naungan Kangin.

"Tidak, aku serius. Sungmin terus menelfon dan mengirim pesan kepadaku. Dia menanyakan bagaimana keadaanmu karna kau tidak pernah menjawab telfon dan pesan darinya." Tutur Siwon yang disetujui oleh Kangin.

"Sungmin hanya sedang mencari jati dirinya, Kyu. Dia hanya belum menemukan mana yang terbaik untuk dirinya." Ucap Kangin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kenapa sepertinya mereka membela Sungmin, huh?

"Oke, bila Sungmin mencari jati diri, aku paham. Tapi apa harus mengkhianatiku? Apa harus berselingkuh dan membiarkan semua netizen tahu hubungan mereka sedangkan hubungan aku dan dia yang sudah 7 tahun lamanya selalu tersimpan tanpa tahu kapan akan diumbar, huh?" Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya, "kau tahu, Hyungdeul. Aku masih sangat mencintai lelaki di luar sana yang entah sekarang mungkin sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Aku masih mencintainya. Sangat. Tapi aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa menerima ini semua, Hyungdeul."

Kangin dan Siwon masing-masing menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang beringsut berdiri dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan lembaran ribuan won sebelum keluar dari cafe ini tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Biarkan dulu. Mereka berdua sedang kalut sekarang." Ucap Kangin kepada Siwon yang berniat untuk mengejar Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu dimana Sungmin? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya semenjak dia sibuk di Jepang. Aku dengar dari Eunhyuk juga dia tidak pulang ke dorm walau sudah di Korea."

"Sungmin Hyung sedang di rumah keluarganya. Dia takut bertemu Kyuhyun, katanya." Jawab Siwon sembari menyeruput kembali ice coffe pesanannya, "dan kabar terakhir yang aku dapat, dia sakit, Hyung."

* * *

Ji Hoon tersenyum manis pada salah satu penjaga rumah di rumah besar milik keluarga Lee Chunhwa. Di dalam genggamannya sudah ada satu boks kue dan sebuket bunga mawar. Setelah mendengar bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah terjatuh sakit selama dua hari, Ji Hoon segera meminta ijin pada managernya untuk mengunjungi sang kekasih di Ilsan.

"Annyeong haseyo." Ji Hoon membungkukkan badannya setelah melihat nyonya Lee menyambutnya di ruang tamu. "Saya Lee Ji Hoon."

Nyonya Lee tersenyum manis sebelum mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk. "Kau pasti mau menjenguk anakku ya? Tumben sekali wanita yang menjenguknya. Biasanya hanya para member atau artis lelaki yang lain. Ya walau yang lebih sering itu si magnae itu."

Ji Hoon mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar menyampaikan maksud bingungnya pada kalimat terakhir sang calon mertua-_menurutnya_.

"Kyuhyun maksudku. Dia adalah orang pertama yang akan kemari bila Sungmin sakit dan dirawat disini. Tapi tumben sekali orang itu belum datang." Jawab Nyonya Lee.

Ji Hoon mengangguk tanda dia mengerti sebelum dia meminta ijin untuk menemui Sungmin di dalam kamar namja itu.

.

"Oppa.."

Ji Hoon membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dengan perlahan, takut bila orang yang berada di dalamnya sedang tertidur. Dan ternyata benar, kekasih tampannya itu sedang tertidur dengan lelap di king size bed berwarna putih.

Gadis itu mendekati Sungmin sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil menatap wajah Sungmin yang seperti anak kecil bila tertidur. Sebenarnya Ji Hoon sedikit iri, bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai kekasih yang wajahnya bahkan lebih cantik dari dirinya. Tapi karna itulah dia sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan.

**_"Ji Hoon, kenalkan ini Lee Sungmin. Sungmin, kenalkan ini Lee Ji Hoon. Kalian berdua nanti akan beradu akting di musical Summer Snow."_**

**_Lee Ji Hoon tersenyum manis kepada seorang lelaki yang berparas tampan sekaligus manis ini. Bagaimana bisa ada namja di umur akhir 20 berwajah seperti Sungmin ini?_**

**_"Salam kenal, Ji Hoon-ssi." Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum mengeluarkan senyum kelincinya pada gadis dihadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, bahkan pipinya memanas. Persis seperti saat dia ada didekat namja bermarga Cho, namja yang ia yakini sedang menunggunya di Korea._**

**_"Kau bisa panggil aku Ji Hoon saja. Aku juga boleh memanggilmu Oppa kan?" Ji Hoon tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah gugup dari lelaki di hadapannya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._**

Ji Hoon tersenyum tipis mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin secara langsung. Dan tidak dia sangka, namja itu ternyata mendekati bahkan menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Hm?" Mata Ji Hoon tertuju pada frame yang berjejer di meja nakas sebelah bed Sungmin. Bukan, bukan karna banyaknya foto yang dipajang di meja panjang itu. Tapi karna orang yang bersama Sungmin di dalam foto itu. Orang yang merangkul, mencubit pipi, bahkan mencium kening kekasihnya.

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi?"

* * *

_**I miss you, I miss you more, I miss you like crazy**_  
_** I'm filled with your memories and I miss you like this**_  
_** I love you, I love you, I love you like crazy**_  
_** I whisper, I'm okay, I'm okay**_

_**As I look at the night sky, I remember you, who I can't erase**_

* * *

**TBC**

**Yaaaaa maaaf baru comeback tapi laptop ku belum bener... ini aja aku ngetik di tablet wkwk maaf ya.  
Untuk yg bilang sungmin kok bisa selingkuh disini ya... karna gimana ya... sungmin kegatelan sih wkwk  
Untuk yg bilang aku** **kaku**...** Iya emang bener! Karna udah lama gak nulis kali ya ehehe  
Untuk yang nanyain sungmin di hawaii... kamu harus tahu, aku ketawa mesum kayak om-om tau gak ahahaha  
Dan Chisana Yuri... makasih untuk reviewnya tapi aku gemes... thanks to my phone kenapa gak update22222?aku nungguin terusT^T  
Untuk kak VieVie muahahaha aku msh inget! Ahh senangnya kakak jg msh inget aku T^T**

**Dan untuk semua reviewers yang bilang ini nyesek.. ehehehe aku cinta angst tapi kyumin tetep jd ending kokkk**

**Untuk semua author yang punya cerita Kyumin di ffn ini dan gak update2, segera updatelah kalian! Kita para joyers menantikan lanjutan!**  
** Untuk yang menantikan aku... terimakasih banyakkk mueheehe ciyum basahhhh untuk kaliannnn**

**Ps. Ini agak dipercepat alurnya.. ya mungkin 3 atau 5 chapter:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Farewell only comes once but why does longing come a lot?_  
_ I have never forgotten you for a single moment, I love you_

_Is it so? Are you really completely fine?_

* * *

"Itu hal wajar, Ji Hoonnie."

Ji Hoon tersentak kaget kala mendengar suara Sungmin yang membuyarkan segala pemikirannya. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada Sungmin yang kini sudah terduduk ditempat tidur.

"Kau bangun, Oppa? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Ji Hoon seraya duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ini memang sudah waktunya dia bangun setelah tidur seharian kemarin. "Tidak. Kau tidak membangunkan Oppa."

Ji Hoon tersenyum sebentar sebelum kembali menatap belasan frame yang tertata rapi di meja samping tempat tidur. Berbagai persepsi bermunculan di pikirannya. Sebenarnya hubungan apa yang membuat Sungmin bisa begitu akrab dengan Kyuhyun sampai-sampai kamar ini begitu penuh foto kekasihnya dengan magnae itu. Bahkan Ji Hoon hanya menemukan sekitar 5 foto Sungmin bersama keluarga dan para member yang lain. Ada ap-

"Hal wajar bila kau menemukan foto-foto semacam itu di anggota boy band, Ji Hoon."

Ji Hoon kembali dibuat kaget oleh suara Sungmin yang sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, "aku hanya merasa bahwa kau sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun-ssi, Oppa. Eommamu juga bilang kalau Kyuhyun-ssi sering menjengukmu kesini apabila kau sakit."

Sungmin tertegun sejenak sambil menatap Ji Hoon berkata seraya memainkan jemarinya. Mata foxy itu menyiratkan kepedihan kala melihat raut wajah gadis dihadapannya yang tampak gelisah, seperti tak tenang karna sesuatu.

"Aku juga sering mendengar dari teman-temanku bahwa Oppa dan Kyuhyun itu sangat dekat." Ji Hoon tidak tahu kenapa ia terus menyuarakan kegundahannya setelah melihat foto-foto itu. Tidak mungkin bukan dia cemburu karna seorang lelaki?

Sungmin menelan ludahnya sebelum membelai halus surai coklat milik Ji Hoon. "Kau cemburu, hm?"

Ji Hoon tersenyum sambil mendorong bahu Sungmin dengan manja, "mana mungkin. Kyuhyun itu namja, kau itu namja. Mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan namja."

DEG

Tangan Sungmin terasa kaku di surai Ji Hoon saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan kekasihnya tersebut. Andai saja Ji Hoon tahu bahwa seseorang yang ia katakan tidak mungkin itu, bisa menjadi musuhnya nanti.

"Oppa.." Ji Hoon menatap bingung kepada Sungmin yang berhenti menggerakkan jemarinya.

"Ya?"

"Kau dan Kyuhyun-ssi... benar tidak ada apa-apa kan?"

* * *

"Kyu, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Besok kau ada recording pagi-pagi."

Manager Hyung menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun untuk memberi peringatan pada namja yang selalu tidur malam dengan berbagai alasan ini. Sedangkan yang diberi peringatan hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa pamit.

"Hah, akan lebih mudah bila ada Sungmin." Manager Hyung duduk sejenak di kursi meja makan. Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu duduk disitupun hanya tersenyum menyetujui.

Semenjak hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berakhir. Banyak perubahan pada diri Kyuhyun yang dirasakan para member, Manager, ataupun para staff. Kyuhyun yang dulu periang, suka memberikan lelucon, jahil, dan sebagainya. Kini menjadi Kyuhyun yang pendiam, gampang emosi, dan tak jarang tak menganggap sekitar.

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau Sungmin sakit?" Tanya manager Hyung.

Eunhyuk berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng, "sepertinya belum. Tidak ada yang mau mengungkit tentang Sungmin Hyung disekitar magnae itu, Hyung."

"Hah, mereka itu.. sulit sekali."

* * *

Kyuhyun membasuh mukanya dengan kasar. Hari ini, satu hari lagi tanpa Sungmin. Kemana namja itu? Apa dia benar-benar berniat menjauh seperti perintah Kyuhyun waktu itu?

Air dingin yang mengenai mukanya bahkan tidak berasa apa-apa. Seperti mati rasa. Ya, Kyuhyun memang merasakan kalau seluruh tubuh, terlebih hatinya mati rasa. Semenjak Sungmin mengkhianatinya.

Kyuhyun menatap refleksi wajahnya didalam cermin. Tampan, bahkan akan lebih tampan bila dia tersenyum atau tertawa. Dan Kyuhyun bangga akan ketampanannya daridulu. Namun, apa gunanya itu semua. Ketampanannya bahkan tidak membuat kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai itu menjadi setia.

"Kau, ya, kau yang ada didalam cermin. Sangat menyedihkan... Apa wajahmu ini kurang tampan? Apa potongan rambutmu ini terlalu kuno? Apa ini semua yang membuat Sungmin pergi darimu?"

Kyuhyun menguatkan pegangan jemarinya dipinggir wastafel. Matanya masih tajam menatap cermin tanpa ia pedulikan air-air yang berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya,

"Atau mungkin kau gagal membahagiakannya. Kau membuatnya kesal, marah, jengah, benci, terhadap sikapmu. Kau menyedihkan, pantas Sungmin meninggalkanmu. Dan hey, kau juga cengeng, Kyuhyun-ssi."

BUGH

Buku-buku jemari Kyuhyun tampak merah setelah memukul keras dinding kamar mandi. Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak sakit bagi namja yang tengah menangis ini.

"Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin.. Apa yang kurang dari diriku, hm? Apa yang dia punya yang aku tidak punya, Sungmin?"

* * *

_Do you hear my sad monologue?_  
_ These words that blame you_  
_ The name that becomes pain when I call it_  
_ You, you, you_

* * *

"Kau dan Kyuhyun-ssi... benar tidak ada apa-apa kan?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Pertanyaan itu, membuat dia diliputi rasa bersalah. Sudah cukup dia diikat oleh rasa bersalah terhadap namja yang sekarang sedang ia rindukan. Tidak lagi ia membuat onyx coklat Ji Hoon membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah.

"Oppa?"

"Dia hanya temanku, sahabatku. Bukan siapa-siapa."

Sungmin merasa hatinya terasa dicubit sehabis mengucapkan kalimat itu. Teman? Sahabat? Bukan apa-apa? Omong kosong semuanya. Kyuhyun adalah segalanya bagi namja yang tengah menahan tangis ini.

"Ji Hoonie, pulanglah. Ini sudah hampir larut. Tidak baik bagi gadis sepertimu pulang malam-malam. Oppa suda tidak apa-apa kok." Ujar Sungmin kepada Ji Hoon. Sebenarnya, dia mengusir secara halus Ji Hoon agar Sungmin bisa menumpahkan segala rasa sesak dihatinya.

Ji Hoon mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum berdiri dari duduknya, "baiklah. Aku rasa Oppa juga butuh istirahat. Aku pulang dulu, Oppa. Saranghae."

"Na-nado.."

Cklek.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya perlahan. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karna Ji Hoon sudah rela datang malam-malam untuk menjenguknya? Kenapa dia rasa ini belum cukup?

"Kyuhyun belum menjengukku. Dia juga tidak menghubungiku."

Mata foxy itu beralih menatap deretan fram, penyebab Ji Hoon menaruh rasa curiga padanya. Di frame itu, dirinya dan Kyuhyun merasa bahagia. Malah mungkin Sungmin rasa, mereka berdua adalah pasangan paling bahagia di dunia ini saat itu.

"Apa kau juga merindukanku, Kyu? Aku sakit. Kau pernah berjanji bukan, kalau Sungmin sakit, Cho Kyuhyun pasti ada disana, menemani Lee Sungmin. Kau melanggar janji, Kyuhyunnie."

Sungmin mengambil sebuah frame yang paling besar. Foto itu diambil saat tahun 2010, dengan poni Sungmin yang memanjang dan rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit dibuat acak-acakan. Sungmin masih mengingat jelas, saat itu mereka berdua sedang berada dihalaman rumah Kyuhyun. Mengunjungi keluarga Kyuhyun, bermain sebentar dengan saudara-saudara Kyuhyun yang masih kecil, dan berujung pada menikmati suasana sore di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Cho.

Bibir tipis tersenyum pahit. Sungmin merasa seperti orang bodoh, berkata Kyuhyun melanggar janjinya. Siapa yang duluan melanggar janji setia? Jika saja Sungmin bisa setia pada Kyuhyun, pasti sekarang Kyuhyun ada disini. Pasti sekarang mereka berdua sedang tersenyum seperti yang ada difoto ini.

"Maaf, Kyuhyunnie. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

* * *

Pagi ini Kyuhyun sudah rapi, bahkan kini namja yang masih setengah sadar itu sudah duduk di mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat dia recording sebuah variety show.

"Kyuhyun." Panggil Manager Hyung yang duduk disamping supir. Yang dijawab hanya gumaman oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah dengar kalau Sungmin...sakit?"

Kedua mata yang sedang mencoba tertidur itupun segera terbuka lebar saat mendengar penuturan Managernya. "Sakit?"

"Iya, sudah sekitar lima hari yang lalu. Untung saja dia sedang liburan setelah selesai musical." Jawab Manager Hyung, yang sedikit-sedikit melirik perubahan wajah Kyuhyun dari balik kaca spion.

Kyuhyun membuang mukanya ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Dia tidak peduli, setidaknya dia berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Tapi semakin dia tidak memikirkan, bayang-bayang Sungmin yang terbaring lemah semakin memenuhi otaknya. Anemia itu terkesan penyakit ringan, namun cukup bahaya bila yang mengidap adalah orang keras kepala, seperti Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun sangat hafal tabiat Sungmin yang sangat susah untuk diajak istirahat.

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun melirik lagi ke arah Manager Hyung yang duduk didepannya. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak berniat menjenguk Sungmin? Ya, menjenguk sebagai bandmate. Aku rasa Sungmin menung-"

"Aku rasa kita sudah sampai di KBS, Hyung." Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Managernya dan bergegas turun saat mobil benar-benar telah berhenti.

Manager Hyung hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengendikkan bahu. Kyuhyun memang keras kepala dan sangat menjaga gengsinya. Sama seperti kekasihnya tersebut, ah mantan kekasih lebin tepatnya.

"Hyung,"

Manager Hyung berhenti melangkah dan menatap bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang juga berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Setelah ini jadwalku kosong kan?"

Manager Hyung mengangguk.

"Tolong bawa mobilku kemari. Aku ingin pergi sebentar nanti setelah selesai recording." Tutur Kyuhyun sebelum berbalik ke depan dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Sedangkan Manager Hyung hanya tersenyum simpul. Setinggi apapun gengsi seorang Kyuhyun, sekecewa apapun Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin. Dia tetap Cho Kyuhyun yang mencintai Lee Sungmin.

* * *

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di ruang tamu milik keluarga Lee. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya kemari. Bukankah dia sangat jengah melihat wajah Sungmin? Tapi dia juga sangat merindukan wajah manis itu. Anggap saja rasa cinta dan khawatirnya yang belum bisa ia hilangkanyang membawanya kemari.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau datang juga." Nyonya Lee menyambut Kyuhyun hangat seraya membawa nampan minuman untuk menjamu Kyuhyun. "Aku kira kau sangat sibuk sampai tidak bisa kemari, Nak."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum membalas senyuman hangat yang juga dikeluarkan oleh Eomma Kyuhyun tersebut. "Belakangan ini aku memang sangat sibuk, Eomonim. Maaf baru bisa berkunjung."

"Tidak apa. Kau ingin menemui Sungminkan? Langsung ke kamarnya saja, Kyu. Disana juga ada teman Sungmin yang sedang menjenguk."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Teman? Para memberkah? Tapi tadi Managernya tidak bilang apa-apa dan setahu Kyuhyun, member lain juga sedang ada jadwal. Junsu? Jungmo? Sandeul? Snsd? Kyuhyun memilih untuk langsung saja melihatnya.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada dilantai dua dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia sudah ada didepan kamar Sungmin. Namja itu tersenyum kecil, dadanya berdebar persis seperti seorang remaja yang mengunjungi kekasihnya untuk pertama kali. Memalukan.

"Oppa! Kau makan seperti anak kecil! Hahaha!"

Kaki Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam kamar Sungmin. Suara itu, sama seperti suara yang mengintrupsi perkataanya ditelfon beberapa hari lalu.

"Yaaa, jangan memperlakukan Oppa seperti anak kecil."

Kini suara Sungmin yang terdengar. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengintip ke dalam kamar Sungmin yang pintunya terbuka sedikit.

DEG

Di dalam kamar itu. Sungmin tengah berdua dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. Sungmin tengah menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan sepertinya gadis itu sedang mencoba untuk menyuapkan sesendok bubur untuk Sungmin. Mereka tertawa, bahkan Kyuhyun bisa melihat kedua foxy milik kekasih, bukan, mantan kekasihnya tersebut berbinar.

_Bodoh, kau lupa bahwa ada Ji Hoon yang akan merawat Sungmin. Sungmin tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, Cho. Lihat, kini dia tengah tertawa bahagia bersama kekasihnya. Lalu, untuk apa kau berdiri disini?_

_I will forget you (now) and erase you  
Your name, you, your photo and even your dark fragrance  
When the time passes (again to me) and another love comes to me  
I will forget even the last staying memory_

**TBC**

* * *

**Chisana Yuri atau princess.. ayo mana thanks to my phonenya! Ahahahaha**

**Buat yang nanya tulisan yang bahasa inggris itu apa, itu lirik lagu. ya sebagai penunjang dramatisir sebuah ff hehe**

**Terimakasih banyak atas tanggapan positif untuk ff joyday event one spring daynya mihihihi terharu:^) makasih juga untuk tanggapan positif, saran, semngat, yang udah dikasih di ff ini. Maaf ya kalau ff ini banyak kekurangan, typo, membosankan, dsb. Saya hanya manusia yang tak sempurna karna kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah *edisi ramadhan***

**Untuk semua readers atau reviewers, panggil aku bel atau bels aja ya! Jgn author atau bels137 T^T**  
**Sekian, terimakasih dan ciyum!:***


	4. Chapter 4

_Let me forget you just for one day – these are words I can't keep_  
_ If I don't see you, I'll hurt again, I'll cry_  
_ But I still promise myself_  
_ I'm between heaven and hell because of you_

* * *

**(Lee Sungmin POV)**

"Loh Kyu, kok berdiri disitu saja? Tidak masuk ke dalam?"

Aku mendengar Eommaku berbicara dengan seseorang di depan pintu kamarku. Tadi siapa yang dia sebut? Kyu? Kyuhyun?

Aku alihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu kamarku yang sedikit terbuka. Aku bisa melihat sosok tinggi itu, seseorang berambut sedikit ikal yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahku.

Ya Tuhan, itu Cho Kyuhyun..

"Tidak usah, Eomonim. Sepertinya Sungmin Hyung sedang ingin berdua saja dengan temannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Eommaku. Sedang ingin berdua? Ah, aku melupakan Ji Hoon yang kini sedang menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan aku juga masih memegang tangannya dengan erat. Pasti ini maksud Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.." aku berani memanggil namanya. Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan menghampirinya, tentunya setelah aku melepas genggaman tanganku dari jemari Ji Hoon.

Kini pintuku sudah terbuka lebar dan ternyata itu benar-benar Kyuhyunku..

"Ah Hyung, aku berkunjung untuk menjengukmu. Tapi sepertinya aku keduluan ya ahahaha sudah ada temanmu duluan." Tutur Kyuhyun sambil tertawa, tapi aku tahu betul, itu adalah akting. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya Hyung, Eomonim."

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan memunggungiku. Bahkan kini dia sudah mulai menuruni tangga. Sedangkan aku hanya berdiri mematung melihatnya menjauh. Dia tidak benar-benar tertawa, aku tahu itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhasil untuk mengelabuiku. Dan sandiwara apa tadi? Teman? Jelas-jelas dia tahu bahwa itu Ji Hoon.

"Sungmin-ah, kau kenapa?" Lamunanku buyar saat Eomma memegang pundakku, bahkan aku sendiri tidak sadar bahwa Ji Hoon juga sudah berdiri disampingku. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi topik pemikiranku. Hanya Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, Ji Hoon, aku menyusul Kyuhyun dulu." Dan yang aku tahu, aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuruni tangga dan keluar dari rumah. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah hampir masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

**(Lee Sungmin POV END)**

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Niatnya untuk membuka pintu mobilnya tertunda hanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sungmin?" Gumam Kyuhyun saat menemukan sosok Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan piyama birunya dan kaki yang telanjang.

"Jangan pergi dulu.." lirih Sungmin sambil berjalan selangkah demi selangkah untuk mendekati Kyuhyun yang mematung disana. "Jangan pergi dulu ku mohon.."

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu saat tubuh mereka sudah berhadapan. Tidak peduli dengan angin malam yang menusuk tulang keduanya. Mereka tetap berdiri untuk menyelami maksud tatapan satu sama lain. Tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang hampir sebulan tak mereka temukan.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Kenapa cepat sekali menjenguknya?" Tanya Sungmin mulai memecah keheningan. Namun matanya masih menatap lurus ke kedua obsidian coklat yang balas menatapnya.

"Apa gunanya aku berlama-lama?" Nada dingin Kyuhyun bahkan lebih dingin dari jalanan halaman yang langsung bertemu dengan telapak kakinya. Sungmin menunduk, melepas kontak mata antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Sudah cukup, dia memang menemukan cinta Kyuhyun untuk dirinya di mata itu. Tapi dia juga bisa menemukan kekecewaan atau mungkin kebencian di dalam sana.

Kyuhyun sendiri mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan sosok didepannya ini? Menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk bersamanya tapi dia juga ingin bersama Ji Hoon?

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun bisa menangkap lirihan yang dikeluarkan Sungmin walau sosok manis itu masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Kini Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, berani menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun dengan kedua matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Jemari mungilnya terangkat untuk mencari jemari Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya,

"Aku mohon, berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Kau bisa memarahiku, memakiku, lakukan sesukamu. Asal jangan berpisah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap nanar wajah Sungmin yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata, dan kini matanya menatap genggaman tangan Sungmin pada jemarinya. Hangat, sama seperti dulu.

"Sungmin."

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin dan memilih untuk menangkup wajah manis itu dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi namja manis ini.

"Aku bisa memberikanmu kesempatan kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan berapapun yang kau mau. Aku bisa memberikan itu dengan cuma-cuma." Kyuhyun menatap kedua foxy itu tanpa mau memutusnya. Kedua mata Sungmin benar-benar seperti menyeretnya menemui dimensi lain. Seperti menariknya pergi dan tak kembali. "Tapi apa aku juga bisa meminta kesempatan kedua untukku?"

Sungmin mengerjap polos, memandang tidak mengerti pada wajah sendu Kyuhyun yang berjarak kurang dari sejengkal didepannya.

"Apa kau bisa memberikanku kesempatan sekali lagi, untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memenuhi harimu, pikiranmu, dan hatimu? Apa aku bisa mendapat satu kesempatan lagi untuk menjadi satu-satunya yang kau cintai?"

Hati Sungmin seperti ditarik paksa dari tempatnya. Terlalu sakit mendengar penuturan atau lebih tepatnya permintaan Kyuhyun pada dirinya. Apalagi kedua obisidian coklat itu yang tak lagi menatapnya dengan tajam, namun dengan sendu dan penuh kepedihan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sebelum menjauhkan jemarinya dari wajah Sungmin yang masih diam menatapnya. Lagi-lagi permintaan yang takkan terwujud yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum membuka pintu kemudi.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Kau bisa kedinginan, dan temui kekasihmu untuk meminta kehangatan."

Itu kalimat terakhir dari Kyuhyun yang bisa Sungmin dengar sebelum namja itu masuk ke dalam mobil, menjalankannya, dan menghilang di tikungan.

Sungmin mengerang, kenapa bibirnya terasa kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau setidaknya berkata meyakini lelaki itu. Walaupun Sungmin menduakannya, tapi hati Sungmin bahkan masih terisi penuh dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak berniat untuk bergerak dari posisinya. Dia betah untuk memandang jalanan yang telah dilewati Kyuhyun.

Tanpa dia sadari, ada sepasang mata dari lantai atas yang menatap penuh tanya atas apa yang terjadi di bawah sana.

* * *

BUGH  
BUGH  
BUGH

Kyuhyun dengan beringasnya memukul setir yang ada didepannya dengan sekiat tenaga. Tidak dia pedulikan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya yang sudah bercampur keringat.

Posisi mobilnya berhenti tidak jauh dari tikungan sebelum rumah Sungmin. Ia tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya lagi karna merasa tersakiti oleh Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya.

BUGH

Pukulan itu melemah seiring dengan Kyuhyun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya antara tangkupan kedua lengannya dengan setir. Namun namja itu masih mengerang, melirihkan nama seseorang, dan menangis.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu.. Sangat merindukanmu, Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menyesali atas tanggapan Sungmin yang diam saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia ingin kembali menjadi satu-satunya yang namja manis itu cintai. Kyuhyun sangat berharap lebih apalagi saat melihat bahwa Sungmin menyusulnya tadi. Tapi mungkin ini bukan saatnya semua kembali seperti yang dia inginkan. Belum saatnya Sungmin kembali ke sisinya.

"Tapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Aku dan kamu kenapa bisa seperti ini, Sungmin?"

Tangan itu terangkat untuk memukul segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya. Namun ia tidak mampu. Tenaganya seperti terkuras karna air mata yang makin deras mengalir diwajahnya. Kyuhyun mendecak kesal, kenapa Sungmin selalu membuatnya kalah seperti ini? Kenapa Sungmin selalu membuatnya menyedihkan seperti ini?

* * *

_I wonder if you hurt like me_  
_ I wonder if you cry like me_  
_ I wonder if you live all day in memories like me_

* * *

Sungmin memilih untuk meringkuk di kasurnya yang tak lebih hangat dari jemari Kyuhyun tadi. Namja manis itu bisa bernafas lega karna bisa mempunyai waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, walaupun dia agak sedikit bingung karna Ji Hoon yang tiba-tiba pamit pulang saat Sungmin kembali masuk ke rumah. Tapi ya sudahlah, Kyuhyun lebih penting saat ini.

DEG

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Pemikiran apa tadi? Kyuhyun lebih penting? Apa Sungmin baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa namja yang tadi ia sakiti hatinya lebih penting dari gadis yang ia kira bisa menjadi takdirnya? Tapi Ji Hoon sudah mengambil lahan yang tak sedikit dihatinya. Dan Sungmin tidak bisa berbohong tentang itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Namja Januari itu menutup matanya sejenak. Bayangan Ji Hoon dan Kyuhyun datang bersamaan dipikirannya. Sungmin tidak bisa memilih. Sungmin mencintai dua-duanya dan Sungmin tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh keduanya. Kalian bisa memanggilnya egois, tapi memang itu yang ada dipikirannya namja manis ini sekarang.

* * *

"Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya pada sumber suara. Namja itu tersenyum manis kepada sosok Hyungnya yang kini telah duduk disampingnya. "Ada apa Hyung?"

Kangin menatap Sungmin yang kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Mereka berdua sedang berada di make up room, untuk acara Super Show 5 disebuah negara, dan sebentar lagi giliran Sungmin menyanyi bersama Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Zhoumi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sungmin menaruh alat make upnya dan menatap Kangin dengan penuh tanya. "Ada apa Hyung? Kau ingin aku dandani?"

Kangin menggeleng dengan cepat. Didandani Sungmin sama saja membuatnya menjadi cantik, dan Kangin tidak mau itu. "Tidak. Ada yang ingin Hyung bicarakan."

Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang ada diruangan. Masih ada 5 menit lagi dan dia rasa cukup untuk mendengarkan Hyungnya. "Bicara saja, Hyung."

Kangin melirik sebentar ke penjuru ruangan, memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu orangpun yang mencuri dengar. "Hyung tahu kalau ini masalah pribadimu. Tapi Hyung tidak bisa berdiam diri saja, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin mengernyit heran. "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya begini, kau dan Kyuhyun, tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Kalau kau ingin bersama Ji Hoon, kalian bisa berpisah deng-"

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin mantap. Tidak ia hiraukan wajah Hyungnya yang ia potong pembicaraannya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begini, Sungmin-ah. Kau tidak bisa mencintai dua orang secara bersamaan."

"Bisa. Aku bisa. Buktinya aku sedang melakukan itu sekarang."

Kangin menatap kesal Sungmin yang sangat keras kepala. Dia tahu bahwa Dongsaengnya ini sedikit keras kepala tapi Kangin harap, sifat itu tidak dibawa untuk keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Terserah kau. Hyung hanya mengingatkan. Kau pikir lagi Sungmin-ah, apa yang kau rasakan? Apa benar-benar cinta? Cinta untuk Ji Hoon? Atau cinta untuk Kyuhyun? Hilangkan sedikit keegoisan dan keras kepalamu itu, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menelan ludah sambil menatap wajah Kangin yang terlihat lebih tegas dari awal mereka bicara. "A-aku.."

"Pikirkan lagi. Tapi jangan terlalu lama, kau harus tentukan sebelum Kyuhyun menghancurkan semua dinding kamar dengan pukulannya."

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang setelah Kangin berdiri meninggalkannya. Perkataan Hyungnya itu memenuhi pemikirannya. Mungkin benar, Sungmin terlalu egois saat ini. Tapi namja ini masih tidak mau meng-

"SUNGMIN! CEPAT MENDEKATI STAGE!"

* * *

Ji Hoon tampak sedang melamun diatas tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu memang tidak mempunyai jadwal yang padat hari ini sehingga ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya sendiri di kamar.

Wajah Ji Hoon terlihat serius dan sesekali dahinya mengernyit heran. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk, banyak hal yang memenuhi otaknya dan sangat susah dilupakan.

"Aku rasa ada yang aneh." Gumam gadis kelahiran 1994 itu.

Ji Hoon melihat semuanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia berdiri didepan balkon kamar Sungmin yang langsung menghadap ke arah pagar utama. Ji Hoon melihat bagaimana kekasihnya mengejar Kyuhyun, memegang tangan Kyuhyun, dan jangan lupakan tentang Kyuhyun yang menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan jemarinya. Ji Hoon melihat itu semua, namun sayang ia tidak bisa mendengar apa saja yang kedua bandmate itu bicarakan.

"Kenapa Sungmin Oppa seperti habis menangis saat kembali ke rumah kemarin? Kenapa wajahnya kelihatan sedih sekali? Apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan?"

Ji Hoon menghempaskan tubuhnya disingle bed warna merah miliknya. Frame-frame itu, kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Eomma Sungmin, perbincangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membuat gadis ini ekstra berpikir keras.

'Tidak mungkin kan kalau mereka...?'

"Aish!" Ji Hoon memukul wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal. "Pemikiran apa itu? Kalau Sungmin Oppa gay, mana mungkin ia memacarimu!"

Ji Hoon mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar namun sedetik kemudian ia tertegun.

"Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Lee Ji Hoon."

* * *

Kyuhyun terlihat kesusahan saat membawa beberapa bingkisan dari Eommanya untuk dirinya. Kedua tangannya memegang penuh kantung belanjaan yang isinya makanan, minuman, parfume, alat mandi, dan sebagainya. Kyuhyun sampai meringis sendiri kenapa Eommanya itu terlalu memanjakannya. Jelas-jelas para staff juga bisa membelikan ini semua untuknya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menengok ke belakang saat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia kira semua member punya jadwal sehingga dorm kosong. Namun ternyata sosok yang tidak diharapkan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di belakangnya memasang senyum andalannya. Sungmin.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Tutur Kyuhyun dingin sebelum berusaha membuka kenop pintu kamarnya.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun terdiam saat Sungmin yang beralih membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tatap tajam wajah Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Terimakasih."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menahan pintu yang sudah ingin ditutup kembali oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Aku membuatkanmu cokelat hangat. Bisa kita minum bersama di meja makan?" Sebenarnya Sungmin ragu-ragu untuk menanyakan ini pada Kyuhyun. Ia takut harus menerima penolakan lagi dari namja sharp tongued itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu."

.

.

Keheningan sempat tercipta sekitar 5 menit diantara kedua namja yang sedang duduk berhadapan. Hanya dentingan sendok bertemu cangkir yang menemani keduanya. Sebelum yang lebih muda memilih untuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku tahu ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hyung." Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke kedua foxy Sungmin yang mengerjap polos.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, seperti biasa."

"Memang kau tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihmu? Kau tidak takut dia marah, hah?" Tanya Kyuhyun namun terselip nada cemburu di perkataannya.

"Kau juga kekasihku, Kyuhyunnie."

"Kau lupa bahwa kita sudah berpisah." Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. Namja manis didepannya ini selalu berbuat sesukanya. Sebenarnya Sungmin sadar tidak kalau dia telah memperdalam luka yang Kyuhyun ingin tutup?

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah, Kyu." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Menarik kursi yang lain agar ia bisa duduk berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun tanpa dihalangi meja. "Kau lupa bahwa kita pernah berjanji untuk selalu bersama? Untuk tidak pernah berpisah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku masih ingat. Tapi apa kau juga mengingatnya bahwa kita pernah berjanji untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada yang lain? Berjanji untuk hanya menatap satu orang di mata kita?"

Sungmin terdiam, dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menyindirnya dan itu tepat sasaran. Bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang, Sungmin beralih mengenggam jemari Kyuhyun.

"Aku rindu genggamanmu, Kyuhyunnie." Sungmin menutup matanya dan beralih merasakan jemari Kyuhyun yang ia gerakan untuk mengusap pipinya. Namun itu tidak lama, sebelum Kyuhyun menarik paksa jemarinya.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat wajahnya yang mengeras. Sungmin sendiri ingin menangis. Kyuhyunnya tak mau disentuh lagi olehnya. Kyuhyunnya tak mau menyentuhnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Sungmin?" Lirih Kyuhyun yang tak kuasa menahan tangis dan amarahnya yang menyatu, "kau memperlakukanku semanis ini seakan-akan kau tak pernah menyakitiku?"

Sungmin melihat lelehan dari mata coklat milik Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya. Jemarinya sudah terangkat untuk menghapus air mata itu namun terhenti karna ditepis kasar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau kembali, Kyuhyunnie." Sungminpun tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Hatinya hancur melihat Kyuhyun yang jarang menangis kini menangis dihadapannya, dan oleh karenanya.

"Aku tidak pernah kemana-mana. Aku selalu disini. Tapi bukankah kau yang pergi? Bukankah kau yang ingin dunia lain? Bukankah kau bosan dengan dunia yang kutawarkan disini? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau yang menyuruhku kembali?"

Suasana kembali diam setelah Kyuhyun mengutarakan semua rasanya. Hanya nafas berburu Sungmin yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan tangisnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengontrol emosinya namun masih tersirat kesedihan dari matanya.

"Aku minta ma-"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin dan mengangkat wajah manis yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ia hapus cairan bening yang telah membuat kedua mata foxy itu memerah. Kembali, Kyuhyun kembali kalah oleh Lee Sungmin. Hal terburuk dalam hidupnya adalah melihat seorang Lee Sungmin menangis.

Sungmin mencoba untuk kembali menatap mata Kyuhyun yang intens menatapnya. Jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat dan semakin dekat karna kini Sungmin berani untuk memajukan wajahnya.

Dan pada akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Tidak ada yang menolak. Keduanya saling mengecap rasa rindu karna sudah lama tak menyapa. Saling melumat dengan lembut tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya.

Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali sadar atas ciuman tadi. Segera ia jauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin yang memasang tak rela karna ciuman mereka terpisah.

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada handphone Sungmin diatas meja yang terus bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Segera ia lihat id caller yang terpampang disana.

Ji Hoonnie:*

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun kembali menjadi manusia bodoh. Atau mungkin paling bodoh? Namja yang tadi menciumnya memang mencintainya, tapi apakah cintanya memang untuk Kyuhyun saja?

"Kyu.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalah. Timingnya saat tidak tepat, kenapa Ji Hoon harus menelfon disaat begini. Lagi-lagi Sungmin melihat kesedihan dari raut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku bi-"

"Angkat telfonnya. Aku mau tidur." Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Sungmin dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak tahan harus berada di dekat Sungmin yang masih saja betah menyakitinya. Tapi Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri juga, kenapa ia masih belum bisa melupakan sosok itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin diluar kamar sana masih terduduk diam. Handphonenya telah mati, menandakan telefon yang tak terjawab. Mata foxy itu menatap lirih ke arah pintu coklat. Pintu kamar Kyuhyun, pintu kamar mereka dulu.

Mungkin benar kata Kangin, dia tidak bisa begini terus. Sungmin tidak bisa mencintai dua orang diwaktu yang bersamaan. Diantara Ji Hoon dan Kyuhyun, pasti ada yang benar-benar Sungmin cintai dan ada yang hanya menjadi obsesinya saja.

_The words I'm saying right now, I don't know if they'll hurt you_  
_ They'll probably make you hate me forever_  
_ You, saying that I'm not the same as I used to be, is not completely untrue_

_We were so in love, and you're here now but oh_  
_ I don't know_  
_ I want to find myself now_

**TBC**

* * *

**Hallo hallo!**  
** Mihihihi kayaknya ini bakal lbh dr 5 chapter deh tp kurang dr 10 chapter soalnya kan ngetik di tablet, jd gak bisa banyak22, capek -_-**  
** Maaf ya yeorobun!:***

**Buat yg nanya apa sih arti monodrama, bel? Nah itu tuh artinya drama yg dimainin sendiri, yg dibuat sendiri sama aktornya. Dalam kasus ff ini, anggep aja centralnya Sungmin yg ngebuat perkara sendiri dan pd akhirnya dia sendirian yg mainin 'drama'nya sendiri. Begituuuuuu.**

**Tp jgn pada kesel sama Sungmin... Dia kyk penyegar di bulan ramadhan ini bagi aku:") bawaannya udh ilang laper aus kalo liat mukanya...**

**Nah buat yg nanya, itu lyrics apaan aja sih bel? Itu tuh kebanyakan diambil dr Monodrama (Huh Gak), One Spring Day (2am), Forgetting you (2am), Dont forget me (Suzy), sama apaan lagi ya aku lupa...**

**Kalo ada yg mau ditanyain, tanya aja yaaaa~**

**Buat yg ngebenarin typo, jangan2 sungkan ya, karna aku ngetik di tab kan pst banyak typo, nah kalo kalian benerin kan aku jd bisa lebih teliti buat kedepannya. Aku juga malah seneng bgt karna kalian selagi baca juga merhatiin:***

**Dan makasih juga buat semuanya yg udh reviews, follow, favorite, maaf gak bisa balesin satu2. Tapi cintaku pasti nyampe ke kalian kok:***

**Ps: btw ada yang tau Lee Hyun Woo?:P**


	5. Chapter 5

_You wear the shoes I gave you and walk along the streets with her_  
_ As if it were nothing, you kiss her_  
_ You spray the cologne I gave you and embrace her_  
_ You'll probably repeat those promises you made to me with her_

* * *

Ji Hoon berkali-kali mengscroll mouse pada laptopnya. Berkali-kali juga dia mengetik sebuah kata atau kalimat pada mesin pencari itu. Gadis ini sedang berada diruang utama dorm milik groupbandnya. Sudah hampir dua jam gadis itu duduk didepan laptop dan enggan beranjak dari sana.

"Apa ini?"

Ji Hoon mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar sebelum mengklik sebuah link video yang tertera di layar laptop miliknya.

"Jadi Sungmin Oppa itu dipairingkan dengan Kyuhyun-ssi?" Kepalanya mengangguk sebentar saat melihat beberapa fanmade tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ada di youtube.

Rasa ingin tahu Ji Hoon terhadap hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengantarkannya sampai ke sini. Dia malu bertanya pada sesama membernya, bisa dikata apa dia kalau sampai ketahuan cemburu pada seorang pria. Bertanya pada Sungmin sendiri juga tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang akurat.

Ji Hoon menutup laptopnya setelah putus asa karna tidak mendapat apa yang ia harapkan.

"Hah, apa mereka benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa ya? Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi yang memegang wajah Sungmin Oppa itu sangat..." Ji Hoon menggelengkan kepalanya agar sedikit melupakan kejadian di halaman rumah Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu.

Drrrttttt drrrrtttt

Ji Hoon sedikit tersentak mendengar handphonenya berbunyi, namun lebih tersentak lagi saat melihat nama yang menelfonnya.

"Hallo, Oppa?"

_"Ji Hoonnie, maaf saat kau menelfon tadi Oppa tidak angkat. Oppa sedang di kamar mandi. Ada apa?"_ Ucap seseorang yang ada diseberang sana. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin?

Ji Hoon sedikit mengingat alasan dia menelfon Sungmin sekitar dua jam yang lalu, namun karna kekasihnya tersebut tidak mengangkat, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mencari tentang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Oppa. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanmu saja. Sudah tiga hari ini kita tidak bertemu."

_"Hahaha, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita makan bersama? Oppa sedang tidak ada jadwal, bagaimana denganmu?"_

Ji Hoon mengangguk antusias walau dia tahu kalau Sungmin juga tidak akan melihat. "Deal, aku setuju! Aku juga tidak ada jadwal."

_"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok malam, Ji Hoonnie."_

Gadis itu tersenyum manis saat menutup telfon dari kekasihnya. Mendengar suara Sungmin saja sudah membahagiakan seperti ini, bagaimana bertemu besok?

"Sungmin Oppa sangat menyayangiku. Sangat bodoh sempat berpikir dia gay dan berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun-ssi."

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Hyungnya yang berbadan besar ini. Semenjak pindah ke rumahnya sendiri, Shindong jarang mampir ke dorm lantai 11, paling hanya mampir dan main sebentar di dorm lantai 12. Namun kini Shindong sudah berada disini bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dari recording trap bersama Henry harus rela ditarik duduk bersama di sofa oleh mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus pada Shindong yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Kyu, aku ingin bertanya sedikit padamu. Jangan ketus begitu." Shindong melemparkan bekas snack yang ada disekitarnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kau dan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal sebelum berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku rasa kau tahu kalau aku dan Sungmin Hyung sudah berpisah. Lalu apa lagi yang mau kau tanyakan? Aku sedang tidak mood membicarakan hal itu."

Shindong menarik Kyuhyun dengan kekuatannya agar namja itu kembali ke posisi duduknya. "Kau masih sayang pada Sungmin?"

"Tidak!"

BRUK

Keempat namja itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Terlihat namja dari arah pintu masuk berdiri menghadap mereka. Terlihat juga barang-barang yang dibawa oleh namja itu jatuh disekitarnya.

"Sungmin Hyung..." Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Hyungnya yang menatap kaget pada sosok yang baru saja berkata tidak. Eunhyuk memunguti tas Sungmin yang jatuh dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yang penting jangan di ruang itu.

Shindong dan Donghae saling melempar pandangan bertanya. Siapa yang tahu Sungmin akan datang disaat tepat Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia tidak menyayangi Sungmin lagi?

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa diam sambil menatap Sungmin yang ditarik masuk ke dalam kamar oleh Eunhyuk. Ada rasa bersalah karna sudah bicara seperti itu. Tapi apa yang membuatnya merasa bersalah? Bukannya memang harus seperti ini siklus hidup mereka sekarang? Berpisah-saling melupakan-cari pengganti.

"Kyu, kau hanya bercanda kan tadi?" Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun seakan mengembalikan pikiran sang magnae.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan berdiri dari duduknya, kini tanpa cegahan dari kedua Hyungnya. "Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidak mencintainya lagi."

* * *

Sungmin sedari tadi duduk diam di pinggir ranjangnya. Setelah menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Namja itu enggan berpindah dari posisinya. Mata foxynya masih saja menatap kosong pada karpet yang ada dilantai.

Sungmin bisa mendengar jelas semua percakapan yang baru saja ia dengar. Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau tidak menyayanginya lagi? Apa Kyuhyun sudah berniat untuk melupakannya?

"Tidak mungkin... Kyuhyun sangat menyayangiku, dia juga sudah berjanji untuk tetap begitu bagaimanapun keadaannya." Lirih Sungmin. Jemarinya meremas seprai dengan kuat. Hatinya sangat sakit, namun hatinya juga kuat untuk melawan perkataan itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin melupakanku?" Kedua mata foxy itu bergerak kesana kemari, seakan-akan mencari cara agar Kyuhyun tetap bersamanya, agar Kyuhyun tetap mencintainya.

Tubuh ringkih Sungmin merosot hingga tubuhnya terjatuh dilantai dan bersandarkan ranjang. Kedua pelupuk matanya sudah basah akan air mata yang siap mengalir di kedua pipi putih itu.

"Kyuhyun masih menyayangiku.. Kyuhyun masih dan tetap menyayangiku..."

* * *

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat menemukan dorm kosong tanpa orang. Dia baru saja bangun tidur siang dan mendapati hari sudah hampir pukul 7 malam.

Cklek.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, saat Sungmin baru keluar dari kamarnya. Sempat terlintas di otak Sungmin tentang kejadian tadi siang. Namun segera ia hilangkan, karna dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya.

"Kau baru bangun tidur, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin yang rapi dan seperti orang yang ingin pergi.

"Ah, aku ingin pergi makan malam." Ucap Sungmin yang sadar akan arti pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Dengan Ji Hoon?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Sebenarnya terbesit rasa sakit seperti biasa, namun ia harus tetap memasang poker face andalannya.

Sungmin sebenarnya ragu untuk menjawab tapi akan menambah runyam masalah bila ia berbohong, "iya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, walau ia tahu Sungmin tidak akan melihatnya, mengingat posisinya yang sedang membelakangi Sungmin.

"Kau ingin makan diluar atau ingin delivery saja? Aku bisa memesankannya atau kau mau ku belikan apa?" Tanya Sungmin beruntun. Dia hanya ingin namja tinggi ini tahu bahwa Sungmin masih mencintai dirinya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu peduli kepadaku seperti itu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan datar. Namja itu membalikkan badannya agar bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang berubah kaget karna ucapannya.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Kenapa harus sibuk mengurusi orang lain?" Sambung Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang merasuki jiwanya sampai ia bisa berkata begini kepada Sungmin. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang berubah sedih, Kyuhyun ingin sekali menampar bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau aku masih peduli padamu. Aku masih mencintaimu dan ak-"

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau diam disini, menemaniku, dan membatalkan janji dengan kekasihmu itu?"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ajakan atau mungkin pertanyaan Kyuhyun untuknya. Ji Hoon sudah tiba ditempat mereka bertemu, dan pasti gadis itu sudah menunggunya. Tapi dia harus membuktikan pada Kyuhyun kalau hatinya masih banyak cinta untuk namja ini.

"Oke. Aku diam disini, menemanimu, dan membatalkan janjiku dengan Ji Hoon. Agar biar kau percaya bahwa aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil lalu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. "Kau tidak bisa begitu. Ini tidak adil untukku atau untuk Lee Ji Hoon. Kau meninggalkanku karna Ji Hoon dan kini kau ingin meninggalkan gadis itu demi diriku. Kenapa kau menjadi plin plan seperti ini, Sungmin?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya saat melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun yang tajam menatapnya, "aku bisa memberitahu bahwa aku ada jadwal men-"

"Berbohong? Aku tahu rasanya dibohongi. Aku sangat tahu rasanya dibohongi oleh kekasihku sendiri, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun meneliti wajah Sungmin yang mulai berkeringat. Apa dia bicara terlalu memojokkan sampai-sampai Sungmin seperti ketakutan begini?

Suasana dorm itu sempat hening saat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Hanya ada tatapan yang enggan untuk diartikan keduanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melupakanku? Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyayangiku lagi?" Lirihan Sungmin seakan masuk dengan tepat di indera pendengaran Kyuhyun. Keteguhan akan menolak namja manis seakan goyah seiring dengan wajah Sungmin yang kembali sendu dan menahan tangis.

"Bukankah aku bilang kau bisa memakiku? Kau juga bisa memukulku bila kau mau." Tangan Sungmin bergetar karna menahan tangis, wajah Kyuhyunpun sudah buram karna air mata yang menggenangi pelupuknya. "Karna melihatmu berhenti mencintaiku lebih menyakitkan daripada semuanya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Seperti Sungmin, tangannya pun ikut bergetar, namun karna rasa ingin memeluk tubuh kecil itu ke tubuhnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa terus jatuh pada Lee Sungmin. Namja ini akan terus menyakiti hatinya bahkan menyakiti hati gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa, bila Kyuhyun kalah melawan rasa amarahnya terhadap Sungmin.

"Sungmin.." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dengan jemarinya. Agar wajah tertunduk mantan kekasihnya ini mau menatapnya lagi.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk berhenti mencintaimu, melupakanmu, dan pergi jauh dari hidupmu daripada seperti ini. Daripada harus mati perlahan melihat kau bersama kekasihmu tapi kau tetap mengumbar cinta padaku. Keadaan seperti ini lebih menyakitkan untukku, Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri kaku ditempat. Dunia namja kelahiran januari seolah-olah runtuh dan tidak ada satupu tempat untuknya berpijak. Ucapan dan tatapan Kyuhyun seperti pembuktian bahwa tidak ada lagi cinta Kyuhyun untuk dirinya.

Tidak ia pedulikan lagi Ji Hoon yang mungkin sudah menunggu lama untuknya. Sungmin tidak peduli apapun lagi saat ini. Ia hanya ingin mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun berbohong sudah mengatakan itu semua. Sungmin ingin dengar bahwa Kyuhyun masih mencintainya dan selalu mencintainya.

"KATAKAN KALAU ITU SEMUA BOHONG, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Sungmin berteriak kencang. Ia yakin, walapun di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun pasti mendengarnya.

Dan kenyataannya memang begitu, Kyuhyun mendengar jelas teriakan Sungmin dari balik pintunya. Namja tinggi itu masih berdiri membelakangi pintu yang memisahkannya dengan Sungmin. Wajahnya mengeras seolah menahan semua emosi yang ada dihatinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan juga bergetar.

"Ya, aku memang berbohong.. Tapi tolong katakan juga kalau semua yang kau lakukan ini adalah kebohongan, Sungmin. Katakan kalau semua ini adalah kebohongan.."

* * *

_Have you changed?_  
_ Am I no longer in your heart now?_  
_ When I, I think about you_  
_ It hurts, hurts, hurts so much_

* * *

"Oke, sampai bertemu nanti sore, Hyuna-ya."

Henry menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja mematikan handphonenya setelah berbincang sebentar dengan seseorang bernama Hyuna.

"Hyung, kau menelfon Hyuna?" Tanya Henry. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dorm sehabis recording.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kepada dongsaengnya sebelum tersenyum kecil. Henry melebarkan matanya. Hyungnya ini benar-benar menelfon Hyuna yang baru saja mereka kenal dekat karna sebuah show. Dan bukankah Kyuhyun sangat menjaga jarak dengan wanita?

"Kau janjian dengannya, Hyung?"

"Hanya minum kopi di cafe." Jawaban Kyuhyun justru makin membuat mata sipit Henry tambah melebar.

"Kau ingin pendekatan dengannya, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun menatap jengah pada Henry yang sedaritadi melontarkan pertanyaan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin dekat dengannya, ha?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi...bagaimana dengan Sungmin Hyung?" Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya karna takut pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sedikit atau mungkin memang menyinggung Hyungnya ini.

Kyuhyun melirik malas ke arah Henry. Sudah berapa kali ia katakan pada namja mochi dihadapannya ini dan pada semua member bahwa ia sedikit sensitif bila berurusan dengan nama 'Sungmin'.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalau tidak mau menjawab kan tidak usah menatapku seperti itu." Henry sempat ingin berpaling dari Kyuhyun sebelum Hyung yang berbeda setahu dari dirinya ini bersuara.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba kebahagiaan macam apa yang dirasakan Lee Sungmin itu."

Setelah itu Henry bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan kedua obsidian coklat milik Kyuhyun berubah redup. Senyum tampan yang selalu dibanggakannya berubah menjadi pilu.

* * *

Sungmin menghela nafasnya saat menemui Ji Hoon yang sudah berdiri didepan lobby Apartmentnya. Ini masih pagi dan mungkin terlalu pagi bagi Sungmin untuk bertemu dengan salah satu orang yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Namun sebagai seorang lelaki yang gentleman, Sungmin memasang wajah berserinya demi menyambut kekasih wanitanya ini.

"Oppa, kau sudah sehat?" Tanya Ji Hoon sambil memegang lengan Sungmin. Bahasa tubuh yang menandakan ingin memastikan baik-baik saja.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum. Dirinya tidak sakit. Alasan sakit yang Sungmin lontarkan pada Ji Hoon agar gadis ini tidak curiga saat Sungmin membatalkan makan malamnya lusa kemarin. Dan alasan tambahan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Ji Hoon beberapa hari ini. Namun siapa sangka Ji Hoon malah menghampirinya dengan nekat ke Apartment.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sungmin seraya membenarkan jaket Ji Hoon yang sedikit kusut. Ji Hoon menggeleng, "bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama?"

Ji Hoon mengangguk antusias dan dapat ia rasakan tangan hangat Sungmin yang menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya ke salah satu restoran yang menyediakan sarapan.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Ji Hoon berdiri, terlihat seorang namja yang melayangkan tatapan penuh arti. Entah ekspresi apa yang ada diwajahnya yang tertutup masker. Namun dari matanya, terlihat pancaran ketidakrelaan saat sesuatu miliknya disentuh orang lain.

"Loh Kyu? Kau masih disini? Aku kira kau sudah masuk ke mobil daritadi!"

* * *

Ji Hoon bingung apa yang harus ia bicarakan lagi pada namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Hey, bukankah sepasang kekasih akan banyak obrolan bila sudah hampir seminggu tidak bertemu? Tapi jangankan rasa ingin mengobrol, bahkan Ji Hoon sama sekali tidak melihat rasa rindu di mata kekasihnya. Ji Hoon bisa melihat kalau raga Sungmin memang didekatnya, namun pikiran namja ini berterbangan entah kemana.

GREP

Sungmin tersentak dan seakan-akan ditarik paksa dari lamunannya saat jemarinya digenggam oleh Ji Hoon. Ia baru sadar karna sudah membiarkan gadis ini berceloteh sendiri tanpa perhatiannya.

"Maaf, maaf. Oppa sedang banyak pikiran tentang jadwal yang menumpuk. Jadi tidak fokus mendengarkanmu. Tadi apa yang kau ceritakan, hm?" Sungmin balas menggenggam jemari Ji Hoon. Melemparkan senyum dan sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Sedangkan Ji Hoon hanya tersenyum kecil. Walau kurang dari setahun mengenal Sungmin, kedua mata foxy itu tidak bisa dibohongi. Terlebih dia adalah wanita yang peka. Ada seseorang yang terlihat di kedua mata Sungmin. Seseorang yang bukan dirinya.

"Tidak. Ceritaku tidak penting. Oppa, maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku masih harus latihan." Ji Hoon melepaskan genggaman Sungmin dan mulai bersiap diri untuk pamit. Sempat terbesit dipikirannya, apakah Sungmin akan menahannya atau setidaknya mengantarkannya pulang. Namun sepertinya pikiran itu harus cepat-cepat ia hapus. Sungmin bahkan tidak beranjak sedikitpun dan hanya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Ji Hoonnie." Sungmin mengacak rambut Ji Hoon tanpa menyadari senyuman palsu yang dikeluarkan gadis itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas saat melihat mobil JiHoon sudah keluar dari parkiran Apartment. Ini sungguh berat, bersama Ji Hoon tapi hanya ada Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Di dalam ruang VIP cafe itu, seorang namja dan yeoja sedang tertawa bersama. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berbincang, melepas penat setelah seharian beraktivitas dan harus menjumpai aktivitas yang lainnya besok.

Kyuhyun, sedari tadi terus mengimbangi ocehan Hyuna yang bercerita tentang para member 4minute yang ternyata jauh dari pikiran Kyuhyun. Namja itu sendiri juga secara tidak sadar telah menceritakan aib-aib para Hyungnya pada gadis cantik dihadapannya.

"Benarkah? Aku kira Donghae-ssi itu sangat cool. Siapa sangka ia bisa berbuat seperti itu!" Hyuna tertawa tanpa malu-malu pada Kyuhyun. Toh hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "jangan salah. Walaupun tampangnya begitu, tapi Donghae Hyung sering bertingkah aneh. Malahan dia sering terlihat seperti anak kecil bila berebut makanan dengan Sungmin."

DEG

Nama itu tanpa sengaja terucap dibibir tebalnya. Nama seseorang yang berniat ia lupakan dengan melakukan pertemuan dengan Hyuna.

Hyuna yang menyadari perubahan air muka Kyuhyun segera menjentikkan jarinya dihadapan namja didepannya. Sedikit terkekeh gadis itu bicara, "kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Bodoh sekali. Hanya dengan satu nama, suasana hatinya bisa berubah 180 derajat seperti ini.

"Aku dengar dari beberapa temanku di agensimu, kau ini sangat dekat ya dengan Sungmin Oppa?" Hyuna dengan tanpa rasa bersalah bertanya sambil menyeruput ice coffe yang tadi ia pesan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun seperti enggan menjawab.

Hyuna yang melihat Kyuhyun salah tingkah terkekeh kecil. Hyuna paham atau bisa dibilang sangat paham. Dia sudah cukup lama berkecimpung di industri negara boyband-girlband ini. Sudah banyak juga kenalannya dari berbagai agensi. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Hyuna sedikit tahu apa yang terjadi pada perubahan namja yang duduk didepannya ini.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, Oppa. Wajahmu kenapa berubah begitu saat mengucapkan kata Sungmin Oppa?" Tanya Hyuna, sedikit mencodongkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak lalu menggeleng. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Apanya yang berubah?"

Hyuna tersenyum kecil, "well, aku mungkin bukan sahabat lamamu atau teman curhatmu. Tapi aku ini adalah wanita, Oppa. Dan kau harus berhati-hati dengan wanita."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "maksudmu apa sih?"

"Aku bisa melihat kata Sungmin di dahimu."

"Yak! Kim Hyuna!"

Hyuna tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Kyuhyun berteriak dan mukanya merah padam menahan malu. Ah, lelaki tampan king of hallyu wave ini sungguh enak di goda.

Kyuhyun sendiri meringis menyadari kebodohannya. Mungkin setelah pulang dari sini, dia bisa menghapus nama Hyuna dari daftar wanita yang akan didekatinya.

"Ehem," Hyuna berdehem agar berhenti tertawa dan membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. "Tapi aku serius. Aku melihat ada yang lain darimu. Wajah dan matamu tidak bisa bohong, Oppa. Kau bercerita tentang Shindong Oppa, Siwon Oppa, Eunhyuk Oppa, Donghae Oppa, dan yang lainnya. Namun matamu terlihat biasa. Tapi saat Sungmin Oppa yang kau ucapkan. Blash! Matamu langsung berubah menjadi banyak arti."

Hyuna tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak tertarik untuk membalas penjelasan panjang lebarnya. Yeoja itu segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun agar menyadarkan namja yang sibuk sendiri dengan imajinasinya.

"Ayo antarkan aku pulang, Oppa."

* * *

Diperjalanan menuju dormnya, Kyuhyun berkali-kali menggeleng. Betapa bodohnya dia saat bertemu dengan Hyuna tadi. Kenapa Sungmin dan Sungmin terus yang ia pikirkan. Bahkan saat didepan yeoja cantik dan seksi seperti Hyuna, pikirannya tetap tertuju pada namja yang mungkin sudah bahagia dengan wanita lain.

Cklek.

"Wah, wah. Yang habis pulang kencan sepertinya lelah sekali."

Kyuhyun menarik ujung bibirnya sekilas saat mendapati Kangin dan Heechul sedang berada di dormnya. Ah, bahkan ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga sedang duduk di sofa. Dan dia bisa melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang membereskan makan malam.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah terkejut Sungmin saat Heechul mengucapkan kata 'kencan' pada dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar berkencan dengan Hyuna, Kyu?" Kali ini Kangin yang bertanya sambil menyeret Kyuhyun agar duduk di meja makan.

Dan seperti sudah terbiasa, semuanya juga ikut duduk melingkari meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai hidangan. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin yang duduk tepat didepannya. Mata foxy itu terlihat lelah namun enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Sehingga Kyuhyun yang harus memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, bocah. Kau berkencan dengan Hyuna?" Kangin yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, menepuk belakang kepala magnae itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia lebih sibuk mengambil lauk-lauk yang ada. Sedangkan Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya pada sumpit yang ia genggam. Wajahnya pun ikut mengeras. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan kedua Hyungnya itu?

"Hyung..." Ryeowook yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sungmin segera mengingatkan Kangin agar tidak membahas hal itu lagi.

Kangin melebarkan matanya, tanda dia protes. "Loh kenapa bila aku bertanya? Ah, apa karna ada Sungmin? Bukankah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berpisah? Apa salahnya kalau Kyuhyun mencari pengganti? Sungmin juga sudah punya kekasihkan, iyakan, Sungmin?"

"Hyung, sudahlah." Kyuhyun sadar kalau Hyungnya ini sudah keterlaluan segera mengingatkan. Ia tidak ingin suasana makan malamnya jadi berubah tegang, seperti saat ini. Walaupun alasan sebenarnya adalah dia tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih Sungmin untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Sungmin tidak berkata apapun. Matanya sudah memanas tapi menangis dihadapan semua member bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang bagus. Kyuhyun tidak menyangkal sama sekali tentang kencan yang dibicarakan Kangin dan Heechul tadi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi dengan Hyuna. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Kyuhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan sekalipun kepada yeoja? Bukankah Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya?

Pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu terngiang ditelinganya. Melupakan Sungmin? Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin melupakannya dengan cara seperti ini?

SRET

Semua mata tertuju pada Sungmin, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Tanpa sepatah kata, Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan meja makan lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Bahkan teriakan Ryeowook dan Eunhyukpun tidak ia pedulikan.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya disamping mangkuknya. Padahal isi mangkuk itu belum habis, namun sepertinya nafsu makannya hilang seketika. Ditatapnya Kangin dengan malas, "tolong pikirkan dulu kalau berucap, Hyung."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun segera masuk kamar, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bersalah Kangin yang tertuju padanya dan Sungmin. "Aish! Mulutku ini kenapa sih?!"

* * *

Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertemu Kyuhyun saat semua member sudah keluar dari dormnya dan Eunhyuk sedang berada di dalam kamar. Dia sudah berdiri didepan pintu Kyuhyun dan bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu coklat itu.

Cklek.

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Pasalnya Sungmin berniat untuk mengetuk pintu namun Kyuhyun sudah membuka pintu. Dan Kyuhyun terkejut karna ada Sungmin tepat di depan pintunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah dapat mengontrol keterkejutannya.

Sungmin sedang menimbang-nimbang, bagaimana cara yang tepat bertanya tentang masalah itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah bingung Sungmin segera lupa akan tujuannya untuk membuat susu coklat. Digeser sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa memberi jalan kepada Sungmin agar masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dulu.

"Masuklah." Dan Sungmin mengekori Kyuhyun sampai mereka berdua sudah di dalam kamar.

"Apa benar kau sedang dekat dengan Hyuna?" Sungmin segera bertanya tanpa harus duduk terlebih dahulu. Rasa penasarannya benar-benar mendesak, sehingga tidak perlu ada basa-basi lagi.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Sambil menyamankan dirinya duduk di kursi komputernya, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Memang kenapa kalau iya?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mungkin. Kau mencintaiku, tidak mungkin kau dekat atau menyukai Hyuna, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Keadaan ini menurutnya lucu. Bagaimana sikap Sungmin berteriak dan berekspresi persis seperti kekasih yang cemburu. "Bukankah aku sudah bebas. Jadi apa salahnya?"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Apa Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit dan cemburu yang diderita Sungmin saat ini?

"Kau juga mencintaiku, tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan ini padaku dan aku tidak?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya seraya berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau terlalu egois."

"Kau berniat balas dendam, Kyu?" Lirih Sungmin namun Kyuhyun masih bisa menangkap perkataannya. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tidak ada maksud sama sekali bagi Kyuhyun untuk balas dendam. Dia hanya ingin melupakan Sungmin dan membiarkan kehidupannya terus berlanjut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membalas semua perbuatanmu padaku, Sungmin."

"Tapi ini semua apa? Aku sakit mendengar kau dekat dengan Hyuna, aku marah dan kecewa karna aku kira kau setia untuk mencintaiku. Aku cemburu memikirkan apa saja-"

"ITU YANG SELAMA INI AKU RASAKAN PADAMU, SUNGMIN!"

Suasana kamar itu hening seketika saat seseorang yang lebih tinggi berteriak. Namja manis itupun tertunduk kaku dan hanya bisa menahan tangisnya yang sudah membendung. Hanya hembusan nafas kasar Kyuhyun yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Maaf." Sungmin tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia ucapkan selain kata itu.

"Aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan macam apa yang kau rasakan bersama wanita lain. Aku ingin bisa merasakan kehidupan tanpa harus dibayang-bayangi olehmu." Kyuhyun menatap lurus pada Sungmin. Rasanya ingin menangis, menjerit, memaki namja dihadapannya ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa.

"Kau sudah bahagia dengannya, Sungmin. Jadi biarkan aku bahagia juga."

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Kyuhyun salah, Sungmin tidak bahagia bersama Ji Hoon. Sungmin juga selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh kehadiran Kyuhyun setiap detiknya.

"Kita sudah selesai, Sungmin." Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. Sangat erat sampai Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kemejanya basah karna tangis namja ini. "Mulai sekarang biarkan aku mencari penggantimu. Dan aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dengan Ji Hoon."

Sungmin kembali merasa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tubuhnya. Kejadian itu terulang. Kyuhyun meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di dalam kamar, membiarkan Sungmin menghadapi drama hidup yang ia ciptakan. Membiarkan Sungmin menangis seorang diri karna menyesali apa yang telah ia mulai.

* * *

Sungmin sudah mempersiapkan diri dari semalam. Mungkin hari ini dia akan mengakhiri semuanya. Sudah cukup drama ini berlangsung. Dan sudah saatnya ini berakhir.

Ji Hoon masih menatap tidak mengerti pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk gelisah. Kekasihnya ini tiba-tiba menjemputnya di Apartmentnya, mengajak makan siang berdua, dan dari 20 menit yang lalu tidak ada sama sekali obrolan yang dikeluarkan namja itu.

"Oppa, ada apa?" Ji Hoon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia harus mengutarakan ini karna cepat atau lambat, dia memang harus mengucapkannya.

"Oppa rasa.. hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi, Ji Hoon."

Ji Hoon tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Apa-apaan ini?

"Jangan bercanda. Ini bukan april mop kan, Oppa? Hahaha." Ujar Ji Hoon dengan kaku. Sebenarnya dengan melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang serius dan juga kedua mata coklat itu, Ji Hoon tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau Ji Hoon berharap ini hanya bercandaan?

Sungmin menggeleng pelan seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Ji Hoon. "Oppa tidak bercanda. Maaf, Oppa benar-benar minta maaf."

Pandangan yeoja itu mengabur karna air mata yang mulai mengalir. Jadi ini sungguhan? Umur hubungan mereka belum ada empat bulan tapi kenapa sudah berakhir?

"Tapi kenapa? Apa salahku, Oppa?" Tanya Ji Hoon dengan suaranya yang parau. Dia sangat mencintai Sungmin. Dan selama ini pun dia tidak pernah meminta hal apapun yang membebani Sungmin.

Namja ini pun menundukkan wajahnya karna rasa bersalah kepada Ji Hoon. Ji Hoon sama sekali tidak bersalah. Dirinyalah yang bersalah. Sungmin salah mengartikan semua rasanya untuk Ji Hoon. Hingga akhirnya mereka terseret oleh keadaan sampai disini.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah sama sekali. Oppa yang salah. Kau terlalu baik untuk Oppa. Dan Oppa sangat buruk untuk menerima semua kebaikanmu, Ji Honnie." Sungmin berpindah tempat menjadi disamping Ji Hoon. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya, "sungguh, Oppa minta maaf."

Ji Hoon berontak dan memaksa melepaskan diri dari Sungmin. Kedua mata sipitnya menatap Sungmin seakan menghakimi. "Apa ini karena Kyuhyun-ssi?"

DEG

Sungmin sontak melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Ji Hoon menyimpulkan hal seperti itu? Dan...tepat sasaran.

Ji Hoon menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar. Ujung bibirnya terangkat, menampilkan senyum sinis yang baru pertama kali Sungmin lihat dari gadis berambut panjang ini.

"Ini bukan karena Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ada sang-"

"Berhenti. Berhenti berbohong kepadaku. Walaupun aku tidak tahu ada apa diantara kalian, walaupun aku tidak tahu hubungan adik-kakak atau persahabatan macam apa yang kalian jalani. Tapi aku sangat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun-ssi lah yang selalu memenuhi pikiranmu, Oppa. Bahkan saat kau bersamaku."

Ji Hoon kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Tangannya bergetar menahan emosi yang berusaha ia tahan. "Sekali lagi, Oppa. Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa ini semua karena Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Sungmin terdiam. Tidak mengiyakan ataupun mengelak. Wanita dihadapannya ini mungkin sudah terluka dengan keputusan sepihaknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tambahkan dengan kenyataan antara dia dan Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya?

"Ji Hoonnie-"

"Hanya menjawab!"

Sungmin tertegun karna Ji Hoon yang terus memaksanya untuk menjawab. Mungkin memang dia diharuskan jujur atas semuanya. Dan Ji Hoon juga berhak tahu tentang semua ini.

"Jauh sebelum kita memulai hubungan ini. Aku sudah lebih dulu bersama Kyuhyun."

Setelah itu Sungmin hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh mungil Ji Hoon ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak peduli kemeja yang basah atau sakit di dadanya karna pukulan Ji Hoon. Erangan dan tangisan Ji Hoon pun makin keras dan terdengar miris ditelinga Sungmin. Tapi memang harus seperti ini akhir hubungan mereka.

_Never say weak things like,  
"I loved you, I was happy, I will never be able to forget you"_

_I will never do,  
"I miss you so much, I can't do this, I'm in front of your house"_

_At the end, we're going to break up anyway_

**TBC**

* * *

**Fiuhhhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Aku sama sekali gak ada ide, sampai minta2 ide sama my beloved wiwik:* tentang ide ff ini. Dan akhirnya, Alhamdullilah, selesai juga.**

**Tapi aku mohon maaf banget kalo ceritanya agak sedikit membosankan dan ya alurnya itu-itu aja. Maaf banget ya:(**

**Trus buat yang nanya kok Ji Hoon bisa kenal Kyuhyun. Kan mereka sama-sama idol, jadi ya gak aneh kalau dia kenal Kyuhyun. Apalagi kan Kyuhyun terkenal banget di korea:^)**

**Buat yg nanya dead at heart, itu lg dalam proses kok. Tenang aja:^)**

**Terimakasih banyak ya buat semuanya atas review, semangat, favorite, follow, dan yg udh baca.**

**Tapi kok sedikit ya yg tau Lee Hyun Woo?:" itu kan suami ketiga aku:^)muehehe**


	6. Chapter 6

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_  
_ I won't ask you, you to just desert me_  
_ I can't give you what you think you gave me_  
_ It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

* * *

"Aku tidak mau..."

Sungmin tersentak di balik punggung Ji Hoon yang masih setia dipeluknya. Isakan gadis itu telah berhenti dan menyisakan nafas menderu yang sampai ditelinga Sungmin.

Ji Hoon melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan beralih menatap tajam ke arah lelaki yang sedang memandang bingung kepadanya.

"Hanya karna Kyuhyun-ssi kau memutuskanku, Oppa. Tidakkah itu diluar akal sehat? Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti ini? Kau bersamaku, bersama dengan seorang wanita seperti lelaki pada umumnya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Kehidupan seorang lelaki memang seperti itu, namun sepertinya tidak untuk Sungmin. "Tapi Oppa tidak bisa seperti itu, Ji Hoonnie. Tujuh tahun Oppa lalui bersama Kyuhyun dan-"

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa berpisah dengannya... Percayalah, kau hanya belum terbiasa berjauhan dengan Kyuhyun-ssi."

Sungmin bisa melihat kedua mata gadis dihadapannya kembali mengalirkan air mata. Kedua tangannya pun digenggam erat oleh Ji Hoon seakan-akan Sungmin tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana.

"Ji Honnie, Oppa sudah mencoba, tapi Oppa memang tidak bisa menjalani hal seperti kemarin-kemarin. Oppa masih membutuhkan dan mencintai Kyu-"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat bibir Ji Hoon membungkam bibirnya. Bahkan ditengah ciuman mendadak itu Sungmin bisa merasakan rasa asin karna air mata Ji Hoon yang memenuhi pipi gadis itu.

Sungmin sempat mau mengakhiri sebelum kedua tangan Ji Hoon menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Gadis ini tidak mau melepaskannya. Lalu Sungmin bisa apa?

"Kau pernah merasakan rasa cinta kepadaku. Kau pernah merasakan kalau kau membutuhkanku. Kenapa harus berhenti? Kenapa harus Oppa menyerah dan kembali ke Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Ji Hoon benar. Apa yang ia harapkan dari hubungannya selama ini dengan Kyuhyun? Tidak ada ujung jalan berakhir kebahagiaan untuk dia dan Kyuhyun. Persetan dengan rasa cintanya untuk Kyuhyun yang kini bahkan lebih besar pentingnya dari oksigen bagi hidup Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan membalas lumatan lembut Ji Hoon. Mungkin memang seperti ini seharusnya. Sungmin sudah terlanjur berjalan dijalan ini, dan tidak mungkin berbalik arah dan menyakiti seseorang lagi.

Cepat atau lambat, Ji Hoon akan menggantikan Kyuhyun.

* * *

PRANG

"Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun!"

Eunhyuk berlari dari ruang tengah menuju dapur saat mendengar bunyi pecahan kaca. Ia yakin pelakunya pasti Kyuhyun. Memang siapa lagi yang tinggal bersamanya selain namja itu dan Sungmin yang sudah pergi semenjak pagi tadi.

"Aku tahu dengan uang tabunganmu kau bisa membeli ribuan gelas seperti ini tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memecahkannya seenaknya, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sembari menatap pecahan kaca itu saat Eunhyuk sudah beralih membersihkannya. Ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, gelas itu jatuh begitu saja saat ia ingin mengambilnya.

"Aish, ini kan gelas couplemu dengan Sungmin Hyung yang diberikan oleh fans." Gerutu Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan tulisan 'MIN' diserpihan kaca.

Mata coklat itu menatap serpihan kaca yang ditunjukkan Eunhyuk dan menatap rak gelas bergantian. Eunhyuk benar, gelas yang jatuh tadi adalah gelas couple hadiah dari fans. Yang jatuh adalah miliknya, gelas bertuliskan 'MIN' dan gelas yang masih utuh dirak itu adalah milik Sungmin, gelas bertuliskan 'KYU'.

Segala perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan hinggap dipikirannya. Nama Sungmin seakan bersahut-sahutan, menghasilkan rasa rindu di diri Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan namja itu dan memastikan bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu, kata Ibuku, sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan akan atau sudah terjadi bila ada gelas atau sesuatu pecah dengan tiba-tiba."

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal ke arah Eunhyuk karena membuat suasana hatinya makin bertambah kalut. "Kalimat mu itu makin memperkeruh suasana, Hyukjae-ssi."

Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahunya. Dia hanya menyampaikan apa yang ia tahu dari Ibunya. Dan bukankah di drama-drama yang ia sering tonton juga pasti selalu ada adegan seperti itu.

"Kau berhati-hati saja, Kyuhyun-ssi. Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk menimpamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil seraya mengambil alih sampah serpihan kaca yang sedari tadi dipegang Eunhyuk. "Bukankah sekarang hidupku sudah penuh dengan hal buruk, Hyung?"

Eunhyuk bisa mendengar tawa penuh paksaan dari Kyuhyun saat namja yang lebih tinggi itu keluar dari dapur dan menghilang dari hadapannya. Eunhyuk pun bergegas untuk meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ruang tengah.

Tapi tunggu, mata Eunhyuk meneliti sampah kaca yang Kyuhyun letakkan sembarang di dekat kulkas. Eunhyuk melihat ada yang kurang dari bekas gelas yang pecah tadi.

"Hm.. Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun. Bahkan kau masih saja sempat mengambil serpihan 'MIN' mu itu..."

* * *

Kyuhyun merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya saat ia baru saja bangun dari tidur sorenya yang bebas jadwal. Ia baru ingat, siang tadi dia tidak sempat meminta Eunhyuk membuatkannya makanan karena tragedi gelas pecah itu. Perutnya pun sudah berulah meminta makan.

Matanya sedikit melirik pecahan kaca yang sempat ia ambil tadi. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum manis dan tulus.

_"Hyung, lihat kita dapat hadiah!" Kyuhyun mengangkat dua buah gelas yang bertuliskan nama kecil mereka. Bibirnya pun tersenyum lebar saat melihat kedua bola mata kekasihnya melebar dan sesaat bibir mereka tertawa._

_"Waaaah, bagus sekali! Kita harus memakainya terus, Kyu!" Sungmin mengambil gelas bertuliskan 'KYU' dan memeluknya._

_"Hyung, ini punyamu, 'MIN'. Yang itu punyaku karna ada namaku."_

_Sungmin memajukan bibirnya tanda dia kesal. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? 'KYU' itu punyaku, 'MIN' itu punyamu. Masa kau memiliki dirimu sendiri sih?"_

_Kyuhyun sempat tertegun sebentar sebelum tertawa dan ikut memeluk gelas bertuliskan 'MIN' itu. Dia mencerna dengan baik apa maksud kekasihnya ini. "Tumben kau pintar, Hyung."_

_"Aish! Merusak suasana!"_

Kyuhyun mengambil pecahan kaca itu dan menaruhnya di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya menatap sendu seakan benar-benar mengekspresikan rindu mendalam dengan pemilik nama yang tertera ini.

"Apa sekarang masih berlaku, Sungmin? Apa kalimatmu tentang aku punyamu dan kau punyaku masih berlaku sekarang? I guess, not."

* * *

_At some point, one day, two days pass_  
_ I am holding onto the time in my small room_  
_ I don't know since when but I trap myself here_  
_ For all this time, I have stopped here alone_

* * *

"Kunci mobilku mana, Hyung?" Tanya Sungmin pada sang manager selepas drama yang baru ia mainkan.

"Kau benar-benar mau mengendarai mobil sendiri? Kau tidak lelah?" Manager Hyung yang biasanya mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun Sungmin pergi, kini sepertinya harus absen dulu saat sang artis menginginkan untuk pergi dengan mobilnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, Hyung. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan mobilku." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sebelum melangkah menjauh dari sang manager.

Namun sang manager dapat melihat Sungmin berhenti sebentar dihadapan seorang gadis sebelum mereka berdua, Sungmin dan gadis itu, berjalan beriringan dan masuk ke dalam mobil Sungmin.

"Sungmin pulang dengan Effie?"

* * *

"Loh Hyung? Kau pulang sendiri? Kemana Sungmin Hyung?"

Ryeowook yang sedang membantu Eunhyuk untuk memasak makan malam menatap heran pada manager mereka yang datang ke dorm sendiri. Eunhyuk yang berada di sanapun ikut melontarkan tatapan bingung.

"Sungmin bawa mobil sendiri. Jadi dia tidak pulang denganku." Jawab Junghoon, sang manager.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook membulatkan bibir mereka tanda mengerti. Namun sang manager sepertinya ingin memberikan info selanjutnya.

"Pulang dengan Effie lebih tepatnya."

Kini kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk memasak melebarkan mata mereka. Dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan masakan mereka demi mendapatkan info sejelas-jelasnya pada sang manager.

Sedangkan dari balik dinding yang memisahkan dapur dan ruang tengah, Kyuhyun mematung dan mendengar semuanya.

* * *

Suasana di mobil itu tampak tenang karna tidak ada satupun yang berniat memulai obrolan. Sungmin dan Ji Hoon sama-sama diam dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sebenarnya Ji Hoon ingin memulai obrolan atau setidaknya memuji penampilan sang kekasih karna perform yang tadi ia tonton. Tapi melihat wajah Sungmin yang tampak serius membuatnya membatalkan niatan itu.

Ji Hoon sadar, semenjak dirinya mengemis meminta Sungmin untuk tetap bersamanya. Banyak yang berubah dari diri lelaki yang disampingnya ini. Sungmin sering diam saat mereka sedang berdua, tidak banyak bicara, dan kedua mata itu sering menampilkan bayangan seseorang yang Ji Hoon sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya.

Ji Hoon tahu bahwa ini semua tidak mudah. Memaksa seseorang yang ingin berpisah dengannya terlebih seseorang itu juga mencintai orang lain untuk tetap bersamanya. Tapi apa harus menyerah sekarang? Bukankah dia dan Sungmin belum mencoba?

Mata gadis itu melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yg bisa dijadikan obrolan. Gantungan berbentuk 23 yang tergeletak didashboard mobilpun yang ia pilih.

"Oppa, gantungan ini lucu sekali. Tapi apa artinya 23? Angka kesukaanmu ya?"

Sungmin melirik ke arah Ji Hoon dan kembali menatap jalan. Gantungan itu adalah pemberian sepupu Kyuhyun saat dia dan Kyuhyun berlibur ke kampung halaman Kyuhyun.

"Apa artinya, Oppa?" Tanya Ji Hoon penasaran.

"Itu, itu artinya tiga februari. Ulang tahun Kyuhyun." Tutur Sungmin datar tanpa memikirkan perubahan wajah Ji Hoon yang berubah tegang.

"Ah begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku simpan di laci saja ya. Nanti aku buatkan dengan tanggal ulangtahunku untuk Oppa." Jemari Ji Hoon sudah membuka laci dashboard dan ingin menaruh gantungan berwarna saphire blue itu sebelum-

"Jangan. Jangan taruh di laci. Biarkan saja ditempat awalnya."

Ji Hoon membatu mendengar suara Sungmin yang terkesan tegas. Apalagi saat ia melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang datar. Ini bukam seperti Lee Sungmin yang ia kenal dulu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih ingin terus mengingatnya? Bukankah kau sudah menyetujui untuk memulai dari awal lagi denganku?" Ji Hoon tidak lagi menahan semua rasa amarah yang ia pendam karena perubahan sikap Sungmin. Dan apa-apaan tadi? Jelas-jelas Sungmin tetap mau tinggal dengan kenangan Kyuhyun walau sudah berjanji untuk melupakan pemuda itu.

"Sampai kapan kau harus tetap seperti ini, Oppa? Kau sedang bersamaku tapi aku bahkan bisa mendengar kalau otakmu memanggil nama Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mendengar dengan jelas bahwa gadis disebelahnya ini sedang mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia bisa apa? Otak dan hatinya memang terus-terusan memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan berharap kalau orang yang disebelahnya ini adalah namja itu. Bukan gadis yang sedang menahan tangis seperti saat ini.

Sungmin menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan saat ia mendengar tangisan Ji Hoon makin mengeras. Direngkuhnya tubuh gadis itu karna hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Maafkan Oppa... Oppa tidak bermaksud. Maaf, tapi ini memang masih sulit untukku. Tidak semudah seperti yang kita rencanakan, Ji Honnie." Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Bahkan pikirannya masih saja berharap Kyuhyun yang sedang ia peluk sekarang.

Ji Hoon mengangguk dalam dekapan Sungmin. Dia mengerti, ini masih terlalu dini untuk menyerah. Sungmin pasti akan mencintainya dan melewati tahun-tahun kedepan dalan hidup mereka. Gadis itu tersenyum dalam pelukan Sungmin, tersenyum karena menyadarinya, bukan dia yang harus tersakiti untuk saat ini.

* * *

"Makanya, lain kali jangan sok tahu. Lahanmu itu hanya cukup sampai di ruang tengah, jangan sampai ke dapur. Jadi seperti ini kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh pada Hyung dari Chinanya yang sedang bermain ke dorm mereka. Zhoumi dan Henry yang sedang bebas jadwal berniat mampir ke dorm lantai 11 dan berniat untuk membuatkan makanan untuk para member yang sekarang sedang banyak jadwal. Tapi saat mereka sedang memasak, Kyuhyun datang dan langsung ikut memasak. Alhasil, telapak tangan pemuda itu tergores oleh pisau.

"Memotong saja tidak benar. Kemana keahlian memasakmu saat show beberapa minggu lalu, Hyung?" Henry yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya ikut menceramahi atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyindir Kyuhyun yang masih merintih kesakitan.

Kyuhyun memberikan death glare dengan suka rela pada lelaki bermata sipit. Belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Henry, seorang namja manis masuk ke dalam dapur tiba-tiba.

"Sungmin Hyung!" Henry menghampiri Sungmin lalu memeluknya. Zhoumi yang menyadari bahwa Sungmin tiba juga bergantian memeluk namja manis itu.

"Zhoumi! Henry! Sedang apa kalian disini?" Sungmin menaruh barang belanjaan yang tadi sempat ia beli untuk memenuhi kulkas mereka. "Kyu, kau ada disi- YaTuhan tanganmu kenapa?!"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan lembut Sungmin yang sangat ia rindukan. Wajah namja yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya ini pun terlihat panik. Sama seperti dulu walau Kyuhyun hanya tergores sedikit.

"Tanganku kena pisau sedikit." Jawab Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya meneliti wajah Sungmin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Andai saja Kyuhyun tidak mengingat rasa sakitnya karena namja ini, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mencium seluruh wajah Sungmin karna rasa rindu pada namja ini.

Zhoumi dan Henry yang menyadari bahwa kehadiran mereka hanya sebagai orang ketiga memilih untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan juga masakan mereka yang bisa dilanjutkan nanti.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau memasak?" Tanya Sungmin lagi yang kini sudah duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun sambil terus mengamati luka Kyuhyun yang baru diberi obat merah oleh Zhoumi. Tangannya beralih mengambil hansaplast yang sudah disiapkan.

Namun belum sempat Sungmin menempelkan hansaplast itu ditelapak tangan Kyuhyun, namja itu lebih dulu menarik tangannya. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Selalu saja seperti ini semenjak Kyuhyun mengetahui perselingkuhannya. Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya ini selalu mengambil jarak darinya dan enggan bertatap muka dengannya.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan ingin beranjak keluar dari dapur sebelum tangan Sungmin menghalanginya. "Tunggu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya heran. Wajah Sungmin yang tadinya masih tersenyum kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Mau bicara apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sekali lagi. Sebelum aku benar-benar menyerah untuk mencoba kembali padamu dan menjalani kehidupan normal bersama Ji Hoon."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bila ia tidak mengingat bahwa pemuda dihadapannya adalah orang yang paling ia cintai, mungkin kepalan tangan itu sudah mendarat di wajah sempurna milik Sungmin. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya sebelum berjalan dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"Apa kita benar-benar berakhir dan tidak mungkin kembali? Apa aku benar-benar harus terus berjalan padahal hatiku dan otakku ingin berbalik arah menemuimu? Apa ini yang disebut karma karna aku menyakiti hatimu?"

Kyuhyun bungkam dan enggan menjawab semua pertanyaan Sungmin. Kepalan tangannya pun melemah saat melihat bibir Sungmin bergetar menahan tangis.

"Apa kau tak mau menahanku disini? Atau, apa rasa cintamu padaku secepat itu berubah menjadi benci sehingga menginginkanku enyah dari hadapanmu?" Ingin rasanya Sungmin jatuh berlutut karna kedua kaki yang rasanya tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya. Tapi sekali saja ia ingin terlihat tegar dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin agar namja itu tidak menyadari bahwa kedua mata coklatnya sudah basah akan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Kyuhyun, aku mohon jawab aku. Apa tujuh tahun kebersamaan kita harus benar-benar sampai disini? Ini memang semua karenaku, karena kesalahanku. Tapi, apa kau tak mau memberi satu lagi kesempatan untukku?" Keinginan untuk tegarnya harus hancur saat ini juga. Saat air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya karna melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang enggan menjawab apalagi menatapnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri merasakan bibirnya kelu dan otaknya menjadi bodoh seketika. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana. Pertanyaan Sungmin membuatnya seperti seseorang yang terpenjara oleh dua jawaban. Iya atau tidak.

Sungmin mendecih pelan karna tidak ada tanda-tanda lelaki ini akan menjawabnya. "Sepertinya kita memang berakhir sampai disini ya? Sepertinya memang aku harus terus berjalan dan mencintai seorang wanita layaknya pria normal yang mempunyai kehidupa normal. Kesalahanku yang mengantarkanku sampai disini. Sekali lagi, aku minta ma-"

"Berhenti berbicara."

Bibir Sungmin berhenti saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam. Namun hati Sungmin terasa pedih melihat sepasang mata pemuda berambut coklat itu mengeluarkan air mata, sama sepertinya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berbicara dan bertanya." Tutur Kyuhyun dengan kedua matanya yang kabur karna tangisannya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding tepat disamping Sungmin yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa kita berakhir disini atau akan kembali lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus mempertahankanmu atau membiarkanmu dengan Ji Hoon. "

"Aku membencimu tapi aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa menciummu. Aku ingin memukulmu sampai kau mati tapi melihat pemakamanmu sama saja dengan acara pemakamanku. Aku kecewa, marah, benci, dan... Ah, aku sampai tidak tahu apalagi kata yang mewakili perasaanku padamu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun tertawa dengan air mata yang setia mengalir dipipinya. Membiarkan dirinya terlihat bodoh dihadapan Sungmin yang ternyata juga sama saja bodohnya dengan dirinya.

"Ada kemungkinan untuk kita kembali?" Tanya Sungmin yang dijawab oleh kekehan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sekalian menghilangkan bekas air mata. "Apa kalau kau yang ada diposisiku, semudah itu kau akan menjawab 'Iya, kita akan kembali' setelah aku mengkhianatimu, menghancurkan kepercayaanmu, membuatmu menjadi orang gila yang terus bertanya 'dimana salahku sampai kau tega berbuat seperti ini?' Apa akan mudah bagimu menjawab iya, Sungmin?"

Sungmin menunduk karna tatapan mata Kyuhyun terlalu membuatnya merasa seperti kurcaci yang terlihat kecil dimata Sungmin. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan pria normal yang mencintai seorang wanita, Kyu. Apa tidak ada perasaan dihatimu yang ingin merasakan kehidupan seperti lelaki pada umumnya? Mencintai wanita dan berpacaran dengannya?"

"Pernah. Aku pernah memikirkan tentang hal itu. Namun aku buang jauh-jauh dan tak pernah aku mau memikirkannya lagi."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bertanya, "kenapa? Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Karna kau. Karna menjadi pria yang menjalani kehidupan normal sama saja dengan meninggalkanmu. Aku lebih memilih menjadi pria tidak waras yang mencintai lelaki dan mempunyai seorang kekasih lelaki. Aku tidak mau menjadi normal bila itu bukan bersamamu." Sekeras-kerasnya Kyuhyun menahan airmatanya, namun tetap jatuh juga. "Tapi asal kau tahu, aku mencintaimu dengan sisi penyimpanganku dan sisi kenormalanku, Sungmin."

Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karna air mata yang makin deras dan isakannya yang akan keluar. Betapa bodohnya dia, meninggalkan seorang seperti Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintainya. Dan Sungmin rasanya ingin memukulkan benda keras ke arahnya karna kemarin sempat berpikir menyerah pada hubungannya dan Kyuhyun.

Dia harus mengakhiri ini semua dan benar-benar berakhir. Tidak seperti kemarin yang akhirnya ia kalah karna sisi lembutnya pada Ji Hoon. Kemari ia tidak ingin melihat Ji Hoon tersakiti karena dirinya. Namun saat ini dan seterusnya, dia lebih memilih untuk melihat Ji Hoon tersakiti daripada harus Kyuhyun yang tersakiti. Tidak, sudah cukup Kyuhyun tersakiti karnanya. Dan Ji Hoon, sudah sepantasnya wanita itu tidak pernah ia tarik di kehidupannya.

"Apa sudah selesai bicaranya? Aku ingin masuk kamar." Kyuhyun sudah beranjak dan berjalan keluar dapur, namun suara tenor itu menghentikan sejenak langkahnya-

"Aku akan kembali padamu, Kyuhyun. Walau kau terus berkata tidak, aku akan tetap kembali padamu."

-Kyuhyun menarik ujung bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_ I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_ Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_I won't give up on us_

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai...Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ternyata tidak semudah itu untuk kembali bersama HAHAHAHA**

**Maaf untuk update yg sedikit ngaret dikarenakan aku sibuk ngurusin lebaran alias sibuk ngabisin makanan lebaran hahaha. Untuk ke depannya juga aku agak sedikit ngaret karna udh mulai masuk kuliah:")**

**Maaf ya untuk chapter ini yg sepertinya diluar apa yg kalian mau. Fanfic ini aku buat sambil mikirin Kyuhyun... apa kabarnya dia ya waktu tahu Effie nonton JTR trus Sungmin bawa mobil sendiri... Kyuhyun-ah, let me hug you{}**

**Terimakasih juga yang udah baca+reviews di YWAMC :***


End file.
